


Above All this Bustle

by Bdoyle1807



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-10-05 23:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 38,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdoyle1807/pseuds/Bdoyle1807
Summary: Melinda and little Skye celebrate their first Christmas together with the help of family and friends





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because so many asked for a continuation of Just a Walk in the Park and a Christmas story (even though it's after Christmas) Classes start tomorrow so this may not be updated quickly, but I will do my best. Thanks for all the feedback, it truly keeps things moving. Also, the relationship tags are still confusing to me, if I've listed them incorrectly please let me know

Six months had passed since the day May carried Mary Sue from St. Agnes’.  The little girl adjusted quickly to her new home, secure in the fact that May would always be there.   The stark white guest room now sported pale blue walls with a border of soft white clouds.  The plush white carpet had been replaced by one just as soft but a fine shade of dark blue.  The bedding was a shade of star speckled baby blue on one side and a field of pale yellow with tiny blue dots on the other.  Willie the Panda sat on the pillows during the day waiting to be snuggled closely by a dark haired little girl throughout the night. 

 

Small figurines of Dorothy and her three companions set atop the chest of drawers and a large framed lobby poster of the movie covered one wall.  A small desk took up the far corner, its drawers filled with markers, crayons and any other item a little girl needed to doodle on rainy afternoons.  It also held everything she needed for completing homework assignments. 

 

The bare wall under the windows now sported three book shelves filled with tomes on several levels.  Dr. Seuss books leaned against Harry Potter while the Velveteen Rabbit remained on top right next to I’ll Love You Forever, Skye’s favorites.  The little girl never went to sleep without a story and May was happy to oblige no matter how tired she was or what the day had wrought.

 

Skye had helped pick out the new design for the bathroom, complete with a set of small steps that rolled out from under the sink.   Most of the design was under the sea, with fish and seahorses.  The tub was still much to large for the tiny girl to get in and out but May was always there to help even though she had the contractors add a step that ran the length of the big basin.

 

For now the little girl was called Skye as a nickname but May had promised when the adoption was final she could choose to keep the name as her own.  Until then she’d have to use her given name at her new school.  She’d started there in September, enrolled in a special class to help with her reading difficulties.  The teachers were understanding and patient.  After diagnosing the little girl as dyslexic, the program became easier and by the end of October she was much more confident in her ability.

 

Although the Sisters at St Agnes had done their best to keep up with immunizations and health visits for their charges, Skye’s records were incomplete.  She was not happy with her new pediatrician’s suggestion that they follow up on booster shots and missed inoculations.  The nurse explained that almost all of them had to be injected into a large muscle and Skye’s pencil thin arms and legs left only one other target.  The little girl put up a brave front but ended up holding on tightly to May for every injection.

 

The doctor’s main concern was with the child’s size.  At eight years of age Skye stood about the same height and weight as a five year old, in the 5th percentile.  After several tests that were as exasperating for May as for the little girl, the doctor determined the child’s small stature might be related to the extreme emotional stress and lack of nurturing and affection she had withstood for most of her life.  The pediatrician explained to May that, although extremely rare, Skye could be suffering from psychosocial dwarfism which when caught early enough could be reversed with the child’s need for attention and affection.  May breathed a sigh of relief knowing Skye would never again lack either and made it a point to shower her little one with more affection that she thought she’d ever be able to give.  May never saw herself as a mother but could not help the love she felt for this little girl.  So on a course of healthy foods, plenty of outdoor exercise and much needed affection the doctor would keep a close eye on the child’s development.

 

That was not to say that Momma May did not have rules and consequences for breaking them.  Skye had boundaries and knew what it meant to cross them.  May was pretty much no nonsense when it came to that.  She had simple chores like putting all of the flatware into the dishwasher after every meal, making her bed every morning, finish all of her homework and helping to put away groceries.  The little girl enjoyed helping with the laundry and preparing meals as well.  She’d crossed the line only twice in the six month period. 

 

She’d argued with May over the fact she hadn’t come directly home from school, needing the time to play with a few friends at the park.  Despite May’s attempt to explain how she had worried her and needed to come directly home before choosing to spend time with friends, Skye insisted she was old enough to make her own choice then stomped one little foot and exclaimed that May could not tell her what to do.  Her second skip over the boundary was when she hid in one of the school lavatories to avoid a oral reading test.  May was called from work and two hours later the janitor located the little girl in one of the lavatory’s storage closets where she had picked a lock and fallen asleep in a large crate of toilet tissue.  Both adventures earned her a dose of Nainai’s method of teaching little girl’s to mind their mothers.

 

So on this snowy night in late November, Skye stood at the glass doors looking out at the frantically swirling flakes.

 

“I don’t think there’s gonna be any school tomorrow.”  She smiled as she turned and scuffed her stocking feet across the parlor rug on her way to the kitchen.  “Can I come to work with you?”  The little girl smiled as she rested her chin on her arms across the kitchen table.

 

“Hmmm,” May answered as she sipped a cup of hot tea.  She tapped one finger against the side of the delicate cup.  “I’m sure Mrs. Gibbons will be home all day and she loves having you visit.”

 

Mrs. Gibbons turned out to be an excellent neighbor, despite that oversized cat that somehow ended up in May’s condo more often than not.  She lived across the hall and until five months ago when Skye woke in the middle of the night with a fever of one hundred and three, Melinda had only seen the woman in passing.

 

May was not one to panic, but a kid that hot was something that brought terror to any mother.  She considered calling the base, the doctor there would know nothing about kids but fever was fever.  Doing that would mean she’d have to reveal the fact that she now had a child and she just was not ready to take that step…not yet.  At three a.m. she bundled the little girl in a blanket and headed for garage intent on visiting the nearest emergency department.  She closed her door and locked it then turned toward the elevator, meeting Mrs. Gibbons as she exited. 

 

If she hadn’t been carrying her very sick child, May probably would have wondered what a woman Mrs. Gibbon’s age was doing at that hour, but as it was she really didn’t care.

 

“Is everything alright, May?”  The woman asked, genuinely concerned.

 

“It’s Skye…she’s…she’s got a fever and I…”  May stammered for one of the very few times in her life.

 

“Oh dear, you’ll never get up town, there’s an accident on the bridge.  Traffic is backed up for miles.  It took hours for my driver to go around town to get me home.”  The woman tsked. 

 

May had no opportunity to react as the older woman took charge.  She sent her back into her home and followed giving directions as they walked.  “Get that blanket off of her and everything else as well.”  The woman ordered as she headed for the bathroom and turned on the water in the tub.  A few minutes later she had May lower Skye into a tepid bath and disappeared.  May almost fell into the water herself wondering what to do next, but Mrs. Gibbons reappeared with a bottle of red liquid.  She explained it was fever reducer, child strength, but her own doctor had prescribed it for her for some silly reason.  Skye took it with no problem once May redressed her and tucked her back into bed.  The next morning they visited their pediatrician, suggested by Mrs. Gibbons, for the first time.  All the drama was caused by an ear infection and cleared with a round of antibiotics.

 

It turned out Mrs. Gibbons had been a pediatric nurse until her retirement fifteen years ago.  She hadn’t lost her touch.  From that day on the woman checked on Skye and May almost everyday.  When school started in the Fall she offered to keep the little girl after class until May returned from work.  Apparently, Mrs. Gibbons knew May’s crazy schedule.

 

“Ya know, May…” Skye used her best puppy dog eyes with a bit of a head tilt.  “Mrs. Gibbons is kinda old.  She might need a rest from a kid like me.”

 

May set down her cup and smiled.  “Mrs. Gibbons can hold her own and I have every confidence that she can more than handle my wild child.”  She tapped the end of Skye’s nose just as the little girl’s shoulders dropped in defeat.

 

“But what if it snows so much that everything gets all stuck and you can’t come home?” Skye asked with baited breath.  “What if you can’t come back for days and days?”

 

May leaned forward and placed her chin on her hand.  “First,” she held up one finger.  “There will never come a time that I cannot come home to you and on the infinitesimal chance that it snows _that_ much you will be safe, warm and well fed with Mrs. Gibbons who has more than enough room to keep you as a _very well behaved_ guest until I get here.”  She closed the short distance between them and placed a quick kiss on the little girl’s head before standing and taking her cup and saucer to the sink.

 

“But…” Skye started again, stopped by May’s mom glance.   Her mouth snapped shut as she drew a deep breath through her nose.  “I just really wanna see yer work.”  The little girl mumbled to her chest.

 

May moved back to the table and leaned down to rest on her elbows.  “My office is no place for a little girl.”  She said softly to her little one’s pout.  “And I am pretty sure my boss would frown on having one visit…”  May pouted then quickly added, “Even for a little while,” before Skye could make the statement.

 

“But what if there was nobuddy and I was all alone and…”  Skye let out in one breath as May stood and crossed her arms over her chest.

 

“Hmmm, guess you’d be stuck with me,” she smiled.  “I would just stay here with you and work would have to do without for a day.”

 

“But…”

 

May held up one finger, stopping the little girl.  “I think it is time you took your little butt and put it in the tub.”  She hooked a thumb over her shoulder toward the bathroom.

 

“If there’s no school tomorrrrrrrr,” Skye broke into laughter as May whisked her up and tossed her over her shoulder then headed for the bathroom.

 

xx

 

“Mrs. Gibbons has a Christmas tree bigger den the frigerator.”  Skye announced as May lathered the shampoo on the little girl’s head.  “She has a story fer all the stuff hangin’ on it.  One looks just like Muffy!”  The little exclaimed as she turned toward May with one eye squeezed shut.  May smiled as she wiped the suds away with a damp cloth.  “One looks like a hammer but she says it’s a gravel.”

 

“Gavel,” May corrected.  “Mrs. Gibbons’ husband was a judge.”

 

Skye nodded as May tilted her back and poured clear water over her hair to rinse the shampoo away.

 

 “She even gots seashells.”  The little girl sputtered as she sat back up and rubbed the water from her eyes.

 

“Has, Skye,” May corrected as she stood.  “She has seashells.”

 

“Yeah,” Skye nodded as she pulled a soap crayon from the dish on the tiled wall.  “They gots all sparkly stuff on ‘em and little pearls, but Mrs. Gibbons says they ain’t real.”

 

May smiled and shook her head.  Skye’s grammar was atrocious, but she was working on it.  “Isn’t real, Skye.”

 

“They isn’t real.” The little girl amended her statement.

 

“Ar…” May started then chuckled softly and let it go.  “Five minutes and then out, got it?”  She warned her little one.

 

“Five minutes,” Skye nodded as she knelt then sat back on her legs and began drawing a green triangle on the tile with her soap crayon.

 

May shook her head and turned toward the little girl’s bedroom.  She picked up discarded clothing and dropped it into the wicker hamper near the door.  Pulling out fresh undergarments and PJ’s she thought about how long it had been since the smallest hint of Christmas had graced her apartment.  She didn’t even own a sprig of holly. 

 

She’d thought about it a few times in the past few weeks, especially after she and Skye had shared Thanksgiving dinner with Mrs. Gibbons.  The woman was overjoyed to have someone sit at her enormous dinning room table and use all of her fine china.  May had cringed every time Skye lifted that crystal glass to sip her sparkling grape juice.  The fact was she held her breath until all of the dishes were safely placed in the dishwasher and Skye was back in their own apartment.

 

As a child, Melinda had celebrated Christmas with her father.  Her mother was either away on a mission or just too busy to join them.  Baba had always gone all out, decorating every room.  Even the bathroom had a Santa toilet seat cover and special towels.  The tree usually took up a third of the living room and held more ornaments then little Mellie thought possible.  On Christmas Eve they hung stockings and walked around the small town admiring the decorations other families had used to adorn their homes.  Baba always read The Night Before Christmas and in the morning there were mountains of presents.

It had been so long since she thought about it and so long since she’d even spoken to her father on Christmas day.  She made a mental note to call him.  Skye would have a week off from school and maybe it was time she met her grandfather…but not before they celebrated their first Christmas together.

 

Ten minutes later Skye was tucked into bed with May seated at the edge of the mattress.  The new mom tucked the covers up under her little girl’s chin and smiled at her grip on the fuzzy little panda.  For a moment she just took in the glow of the child who had come to her pallid with dark circles under both eyes.  Skye had grown almost two inches since she’d come to live with May, convincing the doctor that they had indeed caught the little girl’s growth issues in time. 

 

“You er lookin’ at me funny.”  Skye giggled.

 

May widened her eyes and smiled back.  “That’s cuz you’re a funny lookin’ kid.”

 

Skye crossed her eyes and hung out her tongue then broke into even more giggles.

 

“Ham,” May scoffed, then tucked the blankets once again.  She let out a soft breath as the little girl settled down, folding her hands over her chest.  “You know we have to see Dr. Collins on Thursday.”  She nodded.

 

“Noooooo,” Skye whined as she squirmed down and under the blankets.  “No more shots.”  She grumbled from beneath her bedding.

 

May pulled back the blankets and tugged the little girl back up onto the pillow.  “I promise this is the last time until you are much older.”

 

May’s heart went out to the poor kid.  Although the Sisters of St. Agnes tried their best, some kids just slipped through the cracks and Skye was one of those.  Although, seeing the child’s reaction at each pediatrician’s office visit May was pretty certain that Skye might have found those cracks and slipped into them willingly.  The little girl was sadly behind in required immunizations and boosters.  Apparently since St. Agnes also ran their own school, this was missed there as well.  However, Skye’s new school’s nurse was quick to point out she’d need to catch up or withdraw until she did.  Dr. Collins started doing that on their first visit and assured the school he would keep his new little patient on schedule.  Skye dreaded every visit that came with at least two pokes and the last time it was four.  The nurse frowned when she eyed the skinny little child, informing May that all inoculations had to be given in a large muscle and Skye’s pencil thin arms and legs just didn’t meet muster.  Unfortunately the little girl sat on her only large muscle and put up quite a fight at having it used as a target.  May solved the problem with a death grip hug that held the little girl still but did nothing to quash the screaming she managed throughout the ordeal.   Skye spiked a fever that same night and spent the next day in bed, sleeping most of the day away with a doting Mrs. Gibbons administering a liquid fever reducer at regular intervals.  She assured May it was normal and in forty eight hours the child was back to normal.

 

“I hate shots!” Skye sniffled, tears brimming in her eyes. 

 

“I know, kid, but these are the last and you are all caught up.”  May consoled her, brushing stray hairs from her brow.  “I thought after we’re done, we might shop around for a Christmas tree.”

 

The little girl’s mood switched gears in a snap.  “Really?  A big one like Mrs. Gibbons gots?”  She gasped as she sat up with a bounce.

 

“Has,” May nodded.

 

Skye stared for a moment then slipped back down with a look of guilt.  “It don’t gotta be big.  We just had a little one at St. Agnes, it was okay.  We maked all the ormints.”

 

“I’m sure you did.”  May smiled, hating that Skye had not had a Christmas like she had shared with her Baba as a child.  “But, here,” she pointed to the floor, “in this house, our house, we are going to have the biggest, best tree you have ever seen.”  May poked the little girl’s tummy.

 

“With lights and sparkly stuff and special ormints?  Mrs. Gibbons gots one from China!  It’s real pretty.  She let me hold it.”  Skye nodded quickly.  “I was real careful.”  She added.

 

“It takes a long time to collect all those ornaments, Skye.”  May smiled.  “But we can start and you can pick out the special ones you like.”

 

“You too?” Skye asked around a yawn as she rubbed one eye.

 

“Mmm hmm,” May nodded.  “But right now, you need to close your eyes and get some sleep.”  She leaned forward and kissed the little girl’s forehead.”

 

Skye curled over on her side, with Willie the Panda safe in her arms.  “You read to me?”

 

“Absolutely,” May smiled as she picked up the book she had set at the bottom of the mattress. 

 

“Don’t skip no pages,” Skye yawned again.  “Cuz I’m not sleepin’, just lisnin with my eyes closed.”

 

May stifled a chuckled and gave a slow nod as she opened the book.  _“I’ll love you forever,_ _  
_I’ll like you for always, as long as I’m living my baby you’ll be.”__

xx

 

May smiled as she turned out the light and watched as the soft glow of the night light took over the room.  Skye had no fear of the dark, but it made May feel better knowing the little girl was no longer engulfed by darkness. 

 

She padded to the kitchen and stared into the living room, picturing a large evergreen in the far corner.  There were no boxes of treasured mementos to drag out of the back of the closet.  May hadn’t decorated a tree in…well, in a very long time and she was absolutely certain her mother had never done so.  She’d told Skye it would take years to amass the number of ornaments and decorations that Mrs. Gibbons owned.  She hadn’t told her it would cost a fortune as well.  Spread out over a few decades that was not hard to swallow, but all at once.  Not that she couldn’t afford it, but…but…there was another option.

 

May looked at the clock on the kitchen stove and knew it was three hours earlier in San Bernardino.  She smiled to herself and pulled out her phone.  She pressed a number she should have called a long time ago and wasn’t surprised when it was answered on the first ring.

 

“Mellie?  Is that you?  Has something happened?”  Baba’s voice was concerned but not panicked.  He was used to this.  He’d lived with it a long time.

 

“No, Baba, I’m fine. I was just wondering if you still had all of those Christmas treasures we used to put up every year.”

 

Dead silence.

 

“Baba?” 

 

“Tell me,” William May commanded in his soft spoken way.

 

Melinda hesitated just enough to make her father even more suspicious.  She knew, she could hear it in the sound of his breathing.  He always knew when she had something to tell him, something she was not sure he would approve of or see eye to eye with her.  She drew a deep breath.

 

“I’ve done something you will have a hard time believing, Baba.”  Melinda May smiled despite the feeling of guilt that overwhelmed her.  Not that she was ashamed of Skye or her decision to make the little girl her daughter, but she felt horrible for not sharing the news with her father sooner.

 

“I am listening, Melinda.”  William’s voice was firm, but gentle.  He was a fair man and always listened to his daughter but was not hesitant to let her know she had disappointed him or would be punished for her indiscretions.

 

Melinda smiled at the familiar tone.  “Baba, it is something you will enjoy…I hope.”  She told him then quickly added.  “I’ve made you a grandfather, Yeye.”  She used the Mandarin term for grandfather.

 

“Mellie,” William breathed.  “You have brought a child into this world, please tell me that you have married.”

 

Melinda shook her head.  “No, no…Baba, no, I haven’t married or given birth.”  She quickly amended her statement realizing in her haste to tell her father she had said everything wrong.

 

There was a brief moment of silence.  “I am sorry, Mellie, but I do not understand.”  William sighed.

 

“I’m sorry Baba.  I just wanted to tell you and…I’ve…I’m adopting a little girl, Baba.  She is…you will love her I promise.”

 

Again the silence was deafening and Melinda’s heart fell.  She knew her mother would admonish her for this wild decision but never expected adversity from her beloved Baba.

 

“When will this take place?”  William asked with no emotion.

 

“I…she’s with me now, Baba.  I’ve had her since…for the last…almost seven months.”  Melinda stammered.

 

“I have been a grandfather for more than half a year and you have not told me.”  The sound of his voice was heartbreaking.

 

“I am so sorry, Baba.  I know, I should have told you sooner, but things were so…”  Melinda started to explain.

 

“Children are not easy, Mellie and require a great deal of your time…” 

 

“I know,” she cut him off.  “But she needed me so much and…and I needed her…and…”

 

“I would expect nothing less of you, Mellie.  She surely is a special child if she has stolen my daughter’s heart.  I look forward to meeting this little one of yours.”

 

Melinda wiped the tear from her eye.  “Skye, Baba, her name is Skye.”

 

“A beautiful name for a beautiful child, I am sure.” William was smiling, she could tell and smiled as well.  “I have saved all of your treasures, daughter.  I will get them to you as quickly as I can.  My granddaughter will have a Christmas just as her mother celebrated.  This I promise.”

 

“Thank you, Baba.” Melinda whispered softly.

 

They spoke for more than an hour, Melinda explaining the story of how she met her little wild child and what led them to become a family.  William shared news of his health and many successes in his golf game.  They spoke of Lian and where she might be this time of year and who had heard from her last and how she was doing and was she still with the Company.  As usual Melinda ended the conversation with promises to come to LA and visit, explaining it would not be until Skye had a school break.  William agreed, knowing his daughter more than likely would not come.  Again he promised to have the Christmas treasures to Melinda within a week and ended their conversation with a heartfelt exchange of ‘I love you’ and ‘see you soon’.

 

May made a final check on Skye, tucking her cold foot back under the blankets and kissing her forehead once again, then fell into her own bed and slept soundly for the first time in months.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May treats Skye to a special outing after a trip to the doctor to update immunizations  
> Skye is amazed at what she's never experienced, but returns home feverish  
> May is surprised by a visitor

The snowstorm that hit the area did cancel school the next day and the day after, giving Skye the opportunity to argue her point again. Why couldn’t she just go to work with May? It ended with the little girl spending two days with Mrs. Gibbons. It wasn’t a total loss. It seemed the older woman felt the need to bake more Christmas cookies than Skye thought the entire condominium could consume, but she was happy to help…and serve as taste tester.

Thursday came much faster than the little girl anticipated and she ambled into the kitchen on that morning with Willie under one arm and a fist rubbing one sleepy eye.

“Did it snow again?” Skye asked in a scratchy voice, looking toward the large glass double doors.

May smiled and shook her head. “Nice try, kid.” She sipped her tea, swallowed and placed the cup in the saucer. “We see Dr. Collins in…” she looked up at the clock, “two hours.”

Skye’s shoulders fell as her mouth drooped. “I forgot.”

“I didn’t.” May sighed with a sympathetic frown.  
The little girl pulled the panda into her arms and hugged it to her chest. May stood and moved to her side, wrapping an arm around her. “Look at it this way. By lunch time it will be all over and we’ll be off to find that perfect Christmas tree.”

May spent the next forty five minutes consoling the little girl, drying her tears and wrestling her into her clothing. Not even the promise of breakfast at Carl’s perked up the child so they settled on a bowl of Cheerios and half a banana, most of which remained uneaten.

Skye sulked all the way to the doctor’s office and refused to even lift her head while seated in the waiting room. When her name was called she refused to stand even when May reached out a hand. When the woman bent forward and whispered into the little girl’s ear she let out a frustrated sigh and took her mother’s hand but walked as slowly as possible into the examining room.

Reduced to panties and a camisole the little girl frowned at the cordial nurse and answered questions with in one word, a quick nod or shake of her head. The nurse smiled at May telling her the child had grown another quarter of an inch and gained another pound. Skye fidgeted on the table as the nurse checked eyes, ears, and blood pressure before the doctor came smiling broadly into the room and performed all of his checks telling the little girl and her mom she was ‘fit as a fiddle’. Skye wondered what that meant then pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them when the nurse carried in a small tray and set it on the counter.

“Last time, Skye.” The doctor smiled again and squeezed her knee. “All caught up until you’re about twelve. That’s four years.” He held up four fingers then tapped one on the tip of her nose.

The next ten minutes were comparable to a world wrestling championship but in the end Skye received all three inoculations despite her protest. May was thankful for the time the doctor allowed her to console Skye and comfort her before leaving the office. As usual the little girl fell into an exhausted sleep once in the car and away from the medical facility.

May smiled as the little girl moaned back from slumber. “Hey, kid, feel better.”

Skye blinked a few times and sat up to look out the window then sat back with a cringe. “Where are we?” She rubbed one eye and yawned. “I think I’m hungry.” She sighed as she dropped back against the safety seat.

May smiled again and watched the child through her rear view mirror. “You should be,” she shook her head, “no breakfast.” She tsked.

“Are we in the woods?” Skye queried as she looked again at the large pines and snow drifts along the road’s shoulder then turned forward. “Are we lost?” She worried.

“No, silly,” May laughed. “I was told the best Christmas trees grow out this way.”

“Christmas trees grow?” The little girl was somewhere between shocked and amazed. 

Even the tiny tree in St. Agnes’ common room was some kind of plastic that the janitor put together and took apart every year. She had watched the two men who came to Mrs. Gibbons’ apartment and pieced together the giant tree that stood in her living room.

“Of course they grow, silly. They’re trees. My Baba and I would go every year to find the perfect tree for our Christmas. I thought you’d like to find one we can have for ours.”

“Baba?” Skye giggled.

“My father,” May narrowed her eyes at the little girl. “Baba is Mandarin for daddy.”

“Oh,” Skye snapped to attention and chewed her lip as she lowered her head.

“It’s okay, Skye.” May smiled.

The little girl grew quiet as she watched the scenery. “May?” She asked in a soft voice after a few seconds. “Will in grown in the living room?”

May thought for a moment then shook her head. “No, Skye it won’t grow. We’ll have to chop it down to take it home.”

“Then what happens to it?” Skye was clearly conflicted. 

After a few more minutes of thought, May let out a soft sigh. “How about we just check out these trees to see which is the most beautiful so we know exactly what we’re looking for?”

“No chopping?” Skye asked timidly.

“None,” May assured her, smiling into the rear view mirror as the cars wheels crunched on the snow sprinkled gravel of the parking lot.

Skye watched as May exited the vehicle and walked around to open her door and help her from the safety seat she still used. The little girl was hesitant as she peeked around May at the snow covered forest scene beyond.

“Do we gotta go in the woods?” She asked with trepidation as she reached for May’s hand and slipped to the ground.

May smiled, noticing the little girl’s death grip on her hand. “It’s okay, Skye. This is a good place. I promise. Lots of people come here to find their own special tree and everything that goes with it.”

Skye turned quickly at the sound of a child’s squeal. She moved closer to May and looked up with wide eyes. She relaxed slightly when the sound was followed by the laughter of several more children.

“Hey there!” An older man waved and smiled as he walked toward them. He stopped in front of May, pulled off his glove and extended his hand. “I’m Ted,” he introduced himself. “Haven’t seen you before. First time?”

Skye moved behind May, peeking around her. May nodded as she shook the man’s hand. “You come highly recommended.” She smiled at his healthy grip.

“Great time of year, ma’am, specially for your little one.” He wriggled his fingers at Skye who pulled back behind May.  
The large man clapped his hands together and directed his comments toward Skye. “So, you here to pick out the perfect tree this Christmas?”

Skye pulled farther behind May who reached back to pat her shoulder, just as a means of support. “Well, we’d like to just look.” May smiled back at her little one. “Seems my kid here is a bit of a conservationist. She’s a little concerned with cutting down a tree just to have it die a few weeks from now.”

Ted pursed his lips and gave a nod then pushed back his yellow baseball cap and squatted down to the child’s level. May coaxed her out gently but kept an arm around the little girl’s shoulders. Skye leaned into May’s hip fully expecting to be admonished by this very big man.

“I’m real glad you feel that way, sweetie pie.” He smiled. “But, let me tell you a little story before you make up your mind.” He waited for the child to give a tiny nod then continued. “You see we grow these trees special just for people to come and pick them as their Christmas tree. We only use the ones we know won’t make it to next year because they’ll be too big or too old and have to be cut back to make room for new trees.” He smiled at the little girl who did not look convinced then smiled up at May.

“After Christmas we have a special deal for people who bring back their tree.” He told them as he stood and motioned for them to follow him toward a large barn structure.

“You put ‘em back inna ground?” Skye was astonished.

The man chuckled as he opened the large door on the barn and put out a hand for them to enter. “Not exactly.” He smiled. 

May stood in the large structure with Skye’s hand tightly in hers. They looked at the wide space and strange machines lined against one wall. Other than that the barn was empty.

“When we sell any of our trees we send along a special recycle bag. You know recycle, right?” Ted asked.

Skye nodded. “Reduce, reuse, recycle, that’s what my teacher says. We gots a special blue can inna cafteerya to put plastic stuff in er stuff with the little triangle on it.” 

“Exactly!” Ted pointed a finger at the little girl. “So anybody who brings back one of our trees after Christmas is recycling.”

Skye shook her head and looked up at May. She wasn’t exactly sure it was okay to disagree with an adult. May raised her brows, she was just as curious. 

“Ya can’t recycle a tree.” Skye shrugged. “They just get all brown and fall down.”

Ted walked over to one of the machines and gave it a pat. “Not here,” he smiled. “People bring them back and we put ‘em in our shredders. We make mulch then use it to create compost and use that to fertilize the new trees and keep the smaller trees warm and healthy all winter. We even use it to help plant seedlings…baby trees.” He offered as explanation.

“Those we don’t shred we put out in the farthest parts of our acreage. The animals use them for food or shelter and well, then nature takes it course and they decompose into the earth. So nothing gets wasted or thrown away.” Ted smiled then shook his head and frowned. “But you know those artificial trees might be beauties and save a couple trees but they only last a few years before they get a bit shabby and get thrown in some landfill where it takes decades for them to degrade.” He smiled at May’s look of skepticism. “Course, I am a bit biased on the subject.”

“Teacher says plastic takes a hunred years to be gone.” Skye nodded.

“Well,” Ted sighed. “I guess it’s up to you and your mom, sweetie pie. You spend some time here. We’ve got lots to see.” He moved them back toward the door. “Got some great displays in the Christmas Tree Village Shop right over there. You can pick out special ornaments, lights, even trains if you’re interested” Ted pointed toward a long low building to the right. “Snow Land is just over that little rise,” he nodded past the building. “Kids love our winter play ground.” He gave a quick wink. “Course you can always take the trail,” he jerked a thumb to the left, “and check out the trees, might just find your perfect match.” Ted removed his cap and pushed back his wiry gray hair as he waited for May to perhaps make a choice, then smiled again and nodded toward a red cottage with white trim. “Maybe you’d like something to warm you up first. The kitchen’s got some great soups and stews to keep a body warm out here in these parts.” He winked at Skye. “Hear they make the best hot chocolate on the mountain and you get to choose how many marshmallows to plop in for tastin’.”

Skye looked up at May with wide eyes. “Can we?”

May raised an eyebrow. “I get the final say on how many marshmallows you plop.” She tugged the little girl’s hand gently and headed toward the cottage.

xx

May drew the line at five, but Skye was thrilled to have even one of the fluffy homemade marshmallows in the steaming cup of hot cocoa the waitress set in front of her. Of course it wasn’t until after she downed a bowl of soup and half a grilled cheese sandwich which the waitress recommended as the number one choice of every kid that entered The Cottage. May settled for a cup of hot tea and a tuna sandwich.

After warning the little girl that her drink was extremely hot because it needed to melt the mallows, the waitress repeated most of what Ted had told them about the other activities at the Tree Farm. Skye sipped her treat carefully as she swung her feet under the table. She watched as families went in and out of the homey-style restaurant. Some hurried in from the cold, sat down and ordered hot food while chattering about everything they had done on their visit while others opted for cups of coffee or hot chocolate, covered them and headed back outdoors. Everyone seemed in good spirits and every child was more excited than Skye could ever remember seeing anyone. Christmas wasn’t much to get all bubbly about at St. Agnes. Mostly the Sisters told the children about the birth of Christ and said extra prayers they called novenas. Skye did as she was told, but mostly just repeated the words cuz she was pretty sure God didn’t hear her anyway…well at least until He sent May. She watched a little girl walk by holding her mother’s hand and turned to smile at May.

“Could we recycle one of them trees?” The little girl asked around a swallow.

May raised an eyebrow as she leaned forward to wipe the chocolate from the child’s chin. “Changed your mind, hmmm?”

Skye looked out the window for a moment, deep in thought, then turned back. “Plastic takes a lot time to go away but Ted says the trees get used quick.” She looked down into her cup and spoke softly. “I don’t wanna tree to just die inna forest cuz we didn’t take it home for Christmas.”

May smiled back a laugh. “I really don’t think Ted would let any tree die, but I think he made his point.” She nodded as the little girl lifted her head. “I think we can commit to bringing back a tree for recycling.”

Skye smiled broadly. “A big one, like Mrs. Gibbons gots…has.” She quickly corrected herself with an approving nod from May then gulped the last swallow of her cocoa and turned to grab her coat. 

“Whoa there, kid.” May stopped her. “First we freshen up a little, okay?” She nodded toward the ladies’ room and Skye acquiesced. 

A few minutes later they were standing in the brisk cold. “So what first?” May grinned, allowing the little girl to make the choice.

Skye raised her brows in surprise. Rarely did she get to decide anything, but May gave her lots of choices like what she wanted for dinner or what story to read or which shoes she’d like to wear today. That was the best because she had four pair to choose from now. She never had more than one pair and that had to last until there was another pair her size. Every pair was brand new. Nobody ever wore them before she did. Skye liked that. She even had real snow boots to wear and today that was a good thing because there was a lot of snow.

May pulled the little girl’s hat down over her ears and zipped her coat up to her chin. “Warm enough?” She smiled before standing back up and reaching for the little mitten covered hand. Skye gave a nod and pointed to where she had heard the children’s laughter earlier. She didn’t tell May she was super warm, almost sweaty warm or that the three spots the nurse had stabbed that morning were throbbing. She didn’t want to ruin the time they were having or miss one minute of it. May might get mad. She might take her home and forget about the whole thing. This was the best place the little girl had ever seen. She didn’t even know stuff like this existed. She wasn’t gonna let a little poke ruin their day.

xx

It was past dark when May pulled into her parking space in the basement garage of the condo. She smiled at the sleeping child in the back seat and let out a long sigh. The tree tied to the roof of her SUV was just as wide as the car and probably weighed twice as much as she did. Oh hell, who was she kidding it was probably three or four times that. It took three young men to get it up there. She’d have to call maintenance to make arrangements to have it brought to her apartment tomorrow. Hopefully they would be just as willing to set it up in the large red bucket Ted had provided to hold it.

She turned off the ignition and leaned back against the head rest. May had had some wild days that left her achy and stiff for few hours but never a work out like she’d had this afternoon. The tree farm provided patrons with large inflated tubes to bounce more than slide down snow covered mounds in what Ted referred to as Snow Land. May lost count of the number of times Skye pleaded with her to ‘go one more time’ and she did not have the heart to say no. Seeing the little girl so enthusiastic about anything was heartening because Skye rarely let down her guard and always seemed afraid to have too much fun. Even if she did get excited she would quickly rein in her emotions and apologize for acting out or making noise. They slipped and slid down those little hills until Skye’s mittens were wet enough to wring. 

A quick trip to the Christmas Tree Village shop produced a new pair of red mittens emblazed with hand embroidered pine trees. Skye’s eyes lit brighter than the thousands of mini twinklers when she stepped into the decoration room. She lightly caressed the selection of ornaments but stopped when she spied a display of gold and red baubles. Reaching out she barely touched one that hung from a dainty hook. It resembled a red lantern decorated with golden Koi and Chinese figures. A small red tassel hung from a gold eyelet at its base. Skye let it tickle her palm.

“It’s just like Mrs. Gibbon’s.” She whispered in disbelief. 

May put her hands on the little girl’s shoulders and admired the ornament. She had to admit it was beautiful. She wasn’t sure if the beauty came from the object or Skye’s fascination with it. “How ‘bout we pick out a tree and come back for decorations.”

Skye nodded, but looked back at the ornament several times before reaching the door. She stopped and looked up at May. “What if somebuddy gets it before we come back?” 

May wasn’t sure if it was fear or disappointment in the child’s voice. She took Skye by the hand and headed back to the display motioning for one of the elf costumed clerks and insisting the Red and Gold lantern be held until they returned. Skye smiled her satisfaction and eagerly accompanied May to the Tree Path. The next hour and a half was spent checking and rechecking every tree.

Ted finally came to the rescue telling Skye he had been saving a special tree for a special customer and he was pretty sure she was just that. He gave May a quick wink, took Skye by the hand and walked to a small gate that he opened with a large key. The walked a few hundred feet on a circular path and stopped in front of a large tree May was sure she’d already pointed out two or three times. Ted walked the little girl around it and lifted her up to feel the soft needles. He told her it was a Scotch pine and they’d been taking special care of it for a very long time just waiting for the right little girl. May actually rolled her eyes at the guy’s ‘bull’ but appreciated the yarn he was weaving for Skye. When the child looked at May with that look that meant she would never ask but she really liked this tree, it was a done deal.

They spent the time it took the Tree Elves to collect the tree, bind it and secure it to the SUV, choosing lights, ornaments and a wreath for the apartment door. May smiled at the rosy cheeks on her little girl and made a note to spend more time in the great outdoors. It seemed to bring out the best in the child. Skye could barely stand still as the checkout person packed their purchases. When it came to the small green box that held the lantern, May stopped the girl. Skye’s face fell, thinking May had changed her mind but smiled broadly when she told the clerk Skye would be holding that one herself. 

The little girl took the box as if it were fragile treasure and cradled it all the way to the car, surrendering it to May only when she had to be buckled into her safety seat. May placed it back in her arms before stacking their packages in the hatch and heading for home. The almost two hour drive had brought them to now and May let out a breath before opening the door. The packages would have to wait. She couldn’t carry them and the little girl but would be back as soon as Mrs. Gibbons could stay with her for a few minutes.

May smiled as she lifted the child who still embraced the small green box. She hefted the skinny child to her shoulder and marveled at how this tiny kid could be so heavy just because of winter garb. Once inside their apartment she dropped her keys on the foyer table and kicked off her boots then wriggled the little girl’s footwear loose and let them drop to the floor. She made her way to the bedroom and laid Skye on the bed then gently took the box and set it on the nightstand. Again she smiled at the little girl’s rosy cheeks, but only for a moment before thinking it odd that after all this time they were still so red. 

May put a hand to the girl’s forehead as she tugged off her hat. Alarmed at the heat she felt there she quickly unzipped her jacket and pulled her to sit then slipped it off. Before letting Skye back to the mattress she pulled the heavy sweater she wore over her head then tugged off the woolen socks she had insisted the little girl wear under her boots. 

The heat had been on in the car and Skye had been bundled to keep warm at the tree farm. May hoped the little girl was overheated but couldn’t help recalling the last time she’d visited Dr. Collins for three inoculations. That was four months ago. She was healthier now. She’d gained weight and lost those dark circles under her eyes. 

May wasn’t taking chances. She pulled off the rest of the little girl’s heavy clothes and felt the heat in her arms and legs, clammy and rosy colored. Throwing a thin blanket over the child she reached for her phone. Mrs. Gibbons was there, thermometer in hand, within minutes.

“One-o-three,” the older woman announced.

May put a hand to her forehead. “I never should have taken her out today. I should have just come home. What the hell was I thinking?” 

Mrs. Gibbons stood and put a hand on the smaller woman’s shoulder. “You were being a mother to that little girl.” She smiled as she nodded toward Skye. “We both know how she is about doctors and all those nasty injections. You wanted to help her forget all about it and there is nothing wrong with that. There is no way you could have known…”

“After last time?” May stopped her. “And why didn’t she tell me she didn’t feel well.”

Mrs. Gibbons grinned at the sleeping child. “Probably having too much fun doing things she never dreamed of to notice.” She gently patted May’s back. “Now, let’s get that fever reducer into her and let her sleep for a bit. If it hasn’t gone down in an hour we’ll run a cool bath, but I think she’ll be fine.”

An hour later Skye was sleeping soundly, her fever down to one-o-one. Mrs. Gibbons shared one last cup of tea and helped with the dishes while May retrieved her packages and made a call to the maintenance office. Mrs. Gibbons checked the little girl, directed May to give her another dose of medication in two hours and not to hesitate to call her if the fever returned. With that she said good night and left May seated on the child’s bed.

She tucked the blanket around Skye and softly rested her lips on the little girl’s forehead, thankful for the warmth but not heat that met them. Skye whimpered a little as she turned on her side and curled into a ball. May pulled Willie from the opposite pillow and slipped him into the child’s arms. Skye hugged him to her chest. Looking at her watch, May made a mental note of the time and calculated the minutes until she’d need to use the fever reducer again. It was just enough time to heat some soup and noodles. She was sure this little one would wake hungry.

Leaving Skye’s bedroom door open she padded to the kitchen and began to prepare what she needed. A soft knock at the door had her puzzled. She smiled thinking Mrs. Gibbons was more than likely worried and back to check or perhaps had forgotten something. She hurried to the door after a quick glance toward Skye’s room.

May unlocked the knob then the deadbolt before pulling open the heavy door. “She’s fine. Did you for…”

“Hello, Mellie.” The man spoke softly as he pulled the hat from his head and shifted the bag on his shoulder.

“Baba…” May breathed as her jaw dropped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait, classes started on Jan 7th and I've been busy with research, reading and APA style scholarly writing  
> Hope to keep up as best I can


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William and Melinda are reaquainted and share a long char  
> Skye is still feverish  
> Yeye makes breakfast and waits to meet his granddaughter

 

William May stood outside his daughter’s door holding the handle of his rollaway suitcase in one hand and his hat in the other.  He smiled at the woman he still saw as a child.  “Are you going to invite me in or merely stand there staring at me until I must do so myself?”  He grinned.

 

May shook off the mixed feeling of shock and affection as she stepped aside allowing her father to enter.  He pulled the aged suitcase behind him and stopped inside waiting for Melinda to close the door.

 

“Do not look so surprised, Mellie.  I am not that old that I cannot make a short trip across the country.”  He handed her his hat and shrugged off his overcoat.  She took it and moved to the hall closet before turning back and watching him pull his case to the end of the foyer. 

 

William stood and took in the large living room.  “I see you have not made changes since your mother lived here.”  He turned and smiled at his daughter.

 

Melinda stepped next to him and realized that the room had not changed since she was a child.  It remained pristine like the museum Skye thought it was.  Other than the bit of dust that gathered between the visits of the cleaning woman there was barely a foot print in the deep pile of the carpet.  The only rooms she used were the bedroom and the kitchen, and of course her office and small gym on the second floor.  Even now, Skye spent most of her day with the neighbor and seemed more comfortable in that living room than the one where she was terrified of breaking something or making a mark on the white carpet.  It was certainly time for a change.

 

“Everything in its own time,” she nodded without looking at her father.

 

He laughed a silent laugh and wrapped an arm around her, bending to kiss the top of her head.  “So much like your mother.

 

Melinda wrapped both arms around his waist and hugged him gently resting her head on his chest for a moment before pulling back.  “Seriously, Baba, what are you doing here.”

 

William turned and moved toward the kitchen.  “My daughter calls me after almost a year and asks for Christmas treasures she has not worried about since she left home, then tells me she has given me a grandchild.  Did you think I would stay away and wait for you to come to me?”  He asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

Melinda took a breath and hoped the flush in her cheeks did not show as she looked to the floor. 

 

If he noticed, William did not comment.  “Did you think I would allow some heavy handed baggage person manhandle the treasures it took us a lifetime to collect?”

 

“So you packed them and traveled with them?”  May asked.  “Unless you bought each box a seat, they were still handled by baggage.”

 

“Ahh, Mellie,” William sighed as he shook his head and appeared to be searching for something.  “I still have some connections and one just happens to own a private jet.  It was simply a matter of a phone call and our treasures are safely downstairs in your storage locker.”

 

May stared for a moment.

 

William held up a set of keys on his index finger.  “I still have these as well and it was nice to see that Steven is now the director of maintenance.  He was always a fine worker.  I am sure it is well deserved.”

 

“That and his father was the last director,” May huffed as she moved closer to her father.  “What are you looking for?”  She asked as he opened a cabinet door then closed it quietly.

 

“I was sure your mother always kept the tea in this place.”  He tapped the door softly.  “And the kettle on that shelf,” he pointed as he spoke.

 

Melinda shook her head.  “I have made a few changes,” she snarked as she walked across the room and opened a tall cabinet door next to the stove.  She held out a hand toward the requested items then pulled out the kettle and walked to the sink.  “All of the tins are freshly filled,” she noted suggesting he make a choice.

 

“I was hoping to meet my granddaughter.”  William remarked as he set a small red tin on the counter and bent to look into the hall off the kitchen.

 

“I’m afraid she’s already asleep.”  Melinda sighed as she drew two cups with matching saucers from the cabinet next to the sink and set them on the table then turned on the gas under the kettle.

 

“You are a strict parent, Mellie.  It is only half past seven.  I did not think children went to bed this early now a days.”

 

Melinda shook her head as she pulled a plate of walnut cookies from pantry and placed them on the table then added a small jar of honey.  “We spent the day at a,” she stopped, almost laughing at herself.  “At a Christmas tree park, plus she had a few inoculations this morning, which she sometimes has an adverse reaction to,” she stopped and looked toward Skye’s bedroom.  “I guess I should have second thought the trip to the park but I promised and well…”

 

“Ah, so not so much like your mother, giving in to a little girl’s desire.”  William smiled his approval.  He’d always thought Lian had been too strict with the girl.  He hoped she would model a parenting style more like his own.

“She fell asleep in the car on the way home and felt a little feverish to me.”  Melinda explained.  “I didn’t want a repeat of the last time, so yes she is in bed at seven-thirty.”

 

“Then perhaps just a peek, a very silent peek?”  William suggested.

 

Melinda nodded.  “She’s a sound sleeper.  We won’t disturb her.”  She motioned for him to follow and grabbed his suitcase a second before he took it from her.

 

“I am not yet an invalid, Mellie.  I can take my own bag.”  He smiled.

 

She shook her head.  “You can use the room at the end of the hall.  If you need to freshen up I will get some clean linens.”

 

William shook his head.  “I arrived hours ago and had a fine visit with Steven then took a walk around the old neighborhood.”  He spoke softly as he followed his daughter.  “So much has changed, but it was good to see Carl’s is still on the corner.”

 

“He passed a few years ago.”  Melinda told him.  “The new owners kept the name, the food and the service is still excellent.”

 

“I will have to pay a visit.” William smiled.

 

“Skye’s favorite breakfast stop,” Melinda spoke softly as she turned the knob on the little girl’s bedroom door.

 

She moved quietly across the softly lit room with William close behind.  He stood at the side of the child’s bed and smiled as his daughter brushed the dark hair from the little girl’s face then bent to kiss her forehead.  She stood and placed the back of her fingers against the same spot.  Then stood back as Skye squirmed a bit then pulled her panda close and snuggled into her pillow.

 

William nodded at his daughter.  “She is beautiful in sleep.”  He whispered, “just as her mother was so long ago when I would sneak into her room to kiss her head.”  He put an arm around Melinda.  “I see she has the same panda as that small girl I remember.  I believe you called it móhú de.”

 

Melinda laughed as she turned toward the door.  “Fuzzy one…guess I wasn’t very creative.”

 

“You were three and it was quite fuzzy as I recall.”

 

“Wu Li,” Melinda whispered.  “Móhú de’s cub, but Skye calls him Willie.”  

 

“A fine name,” William smiled as he waited for Melinda to step out then followed and closed the door with a soft click.

 

Melinda hesitated staring at the door for a moment.  “She’s still warm, but it’s almost three hours before she can have more Motrin®.”

 

“We will keep a close eye on her, but for now I think sleep will be the best thing.”  William spoke softly.

 

The squeal of the tea kettle called them to the kitchen.

xx

 

After a few amenities such as ‘how is work?’ and ‘what’s new on the west coast?’, May and her father shared a comfortable silence.  He was surprised she kept the walnut cookies in her kitchen.  Melinda had not been one for sweets in many years.  May explained they were Skye’s favorites and she had purchased them the day before knowing her little one would be quite upset over the number of injections she’d receive at her doctor’s visit.  He laughed and warned her about the dangers of spoiling her only child.

 

William listened as May told him Skye’s story and her experiences a St. Agnes, after which he agreed that the little girl was due a bit of spoiling and meant to do some of it himself.  He’d brought presents for her in his bag and was anxious to share them.  He also looked forward to unpacking the Christmas treasures with his daughter and his granddaughter, sharing memories with both.  He hoped Melinda would not be too upset with the new treasures he’d purchased for the little girl.  Not being able to choose from the ornaments he thought she would like, he’d taken them all.

 

“It is apparent that the child has some Asian background,” William remarked.  “I would think you would choose a name that better reflects your culture.”

 

“Like you did?”  Melinda stared over the edge of her cup.

 

William looked into his.  “Your mother and I felt it would be easier for you growing up to have a more European name.  I have since seen the error of that.”

 

“Skye chose the name.  I took her to the park where we used to watch the clouds.  She asked if she could share that piece of the sky.  After the Bradshaw disaster she begged me to let her be my sky,” May recalled the scene in the foyer of St. Agnes.   She drew a breath then exhaled slowly.  “It sealed the deal.  She’s been Skye ever since.”

 

“I see.”  William nodded.

 

“Her full name will be Skye Qiaolian-May when the adoption is final.  I thought Skye May was just a little too plain.  She needs some flair and a bit of culture doesn’t hurt either.”

 

William chucked as he put down his cup.  “And you’ve given her your mother’s name as well.  It is a good name for a child with such a pretty face.”

 

May raised her brows and let out a soft whistle.  “I don’t know how I will tell mom that she is a grandmother.  I don’t think she will be as thrilled about it as you are.”

 

“Do not underestimate your mother, Melinda.”  William sighed.  “She too wishes to see you happy and I am sure she will understand when you share the child’s story.”

 

Melinda let out a soft huff.  “Well, I don’t have to worry about it.  Skye might be in high school before she has the opportunity to see her grandmother.  I don’t remember the last time I spoke to her.  It may have been when she turned over the lease of this to me.”  She rolled her eyes around the apartment.

 

“Be careful in your criticism, daughter.  You too have a job that will take you away for long periods of time.”  William warned.

 

“I won’t put it before Skye.”  Melinda shook her head.  “I will take her with me if it comes to that.”

 

William tsked at the statement.  “You know that is not safe.”

 

“I promised her she will always be safe with me and I do not break my promises.”  Melinda stared into her empty cup.

 

William sipped the last of his tea and gently set the cup down.  He stared at his daughter knowing she was deep in thought, but this was not the time for this discussion.  He was sure she was aware of the danger she faced in her difficult job and the risks it meant for the small child asleep a room away.  He was also sure she had taken all of these things into consideration before taking this little one into her home, but maybe not before taking her into her heart.  He was not there to lecture.  He was not there to judge.  He was there to share the holiday with his newly extended family and to become familiar with this little girl she was sure he would love as much as his daughter surely did.  He reached across the table and patted the back of Melinda’s hand.

 

“You are a strong mother, Melinda.  This little one is fortunate to have found you.”  He smiled softly. 

 

Melinda huffed a small smile without raising her head.  “We’re learning together, Baba, one day at a time and I’ve made a lot of mistakes.”

 

William laughed out loud.  “That is what parents do best, Mellie.  I have made my share of mistakes.  I do not often think of those teen years.”

 

Smiling a sly smile, Melinda chuckled.  “I was a smart ass, wasn’t I?”

 

“Among other things, I recall.”  William chuckled back as he stood and carried his cup and saucer to the sink.  He glanced at the clock.  “I see we have been talking a while.  Let me clean up while you check on Skye and then I think I will take my elderly self to bed.  Travel is sometimes exhausting.”

 

Melinda looked to the clock as well.  They’d been talking for over two hours.  She considered shooing her father off to bed, seeing to Skye then cleaning up and heading to bed herself, but she knew it would be a losing argument.  Instead she stood and handed William her cup, saucer and the empty cookie plate. 

 

xx

 

May stepped from the shower and briskly rubbed a towel over her hair.  She’d been up for more than two hours, long enough to give Skye another dose of fever reducer, finish two reports, and complete her early morning workout.  It was her time, quiet time, time to get to the things that being the mother of an eight year old with more than her share of issue rarely had time to do.  She enjoyed these hours, but never stared without checking on the little girl before diving into it.  By the time she showered, dress and brewed a cup of her favorite tea Skye would come dashing from the bedroom already full of energy and with some story she’d forgotten to share the day before.  Of course that was on a normal day, when the skinny little imp wasn’t down with fever and nursing a sore…well those injections usually left her with some nasty bruises.  Skye never complained but bath time revealed all.  May kept a jar of arnica gel, just in case.

 

Today she opened the bathroom door, releasing the steam that had collected in the smaller room and stood draped in nothing more than a towel.  She drew a deep breath and reminded herself that the olfactory sense stirred memories faster than any other.   Suddenly she was the child, hurrying to wrestle on school close and race to the kitchen while the youtiao were still hot.  She pulled on the sweats she planned on wearing for all the decorating that would be done today and headed for the kitchen wondering where her father had found everything he needed to make the wonderful fried donuts she loved as a child.  Did he have soy milk as well?  Another memory surfaced.  Baba had told her he disliked the taste of the soy milk as a child so his mama had created her own sweet version of the recipe with honey and fresh berries.  Baba did the same for her.  She slid her feet into a pair of plain slippers and headed for the kitchen.

 

“Good morning, Mellie.” William practically sang from his spot in front of the stove.  He did not turn from his chore but cocked his head toward the table.  A plate of crullers set in the center with three small bowls of what she knew was the secret family soy milk recipe. 

 

“Where did y…” she started as she smiled at the neatly set table and her father busy at the stove.

 

“The bodega at the end of the block is now open twenty-four hours.”  He turned and smiled as he dropped two more hot dough sticks to the plate.  “That I found yesterday when I stopped to make my purchase.  I stored it in your refrigerator then.”

 

“How…”  Melinda wrinkled her brow in confusion as she limply pointed to the fridge.

 

“I still have my key.  This was after all your mother’s home.  I spent many hours here.”  He smiled smugly.

 

Melinda rolled her eyes and held up a hand.  “Spare me the details, please.”

 

“We were adults, Melinda and you were never more than a room away.”  He pointed with his metal tongs toward the hallway off the kitchen.

 

Melinda picked up one of the hot donuts, dipped into the thick white cream and took a bite.  She closed her eyes and relished the familiar flavor as she grabbed a napkin and caught the crumbs.

 

“You should sit when you eat, Mellie.  It is better for digestion.”  Again William spoke without turning toward his daughter.

 

Melinda nodded but could not answer as she took a second bite and hummed with the delicious flavor.  Both adults paused as the soft sound that caused them to turn toward the hallway.

 

Skye stood in the doorway, one arm wrapped tightly around her stuffed panda the other holding up the fist she was rubbing into her eye.  The little girl’s dark hair poked out in all directions.  Her cheeks were rosy but not as flushed as they had been a few hours ago.

 

“Hey, kid,” May hurried across the kitchen and knelt in front of the child.  She raised a hand to her forehead then pressed her lips there instead.  She stood taking the little girl into her arms.  Skye let her head rest on May’s shoulder.

 

“How you doing, kiddo?”  May crooned as she swayed side to side and rubbed a hand on the little girl’s back.

 

Skye snuggled into the embrace.  “I smell somethin’.”  She lifted her head and looked into May’s eyes.  “It smells real good.”

 

“Mmm hmm,” May nodded, resting her forehead on the child’s.  “How ‘bout we take your temperature before we think about what smells real good.”

 

Skye had closed her eyes, but she shook her head without losing contact with May.  “My belly don’t hurt none.  I think it’s hungry though.  It makes me feel hot.”

 

May smiled as she turned toward the little girl’s bedroom, walking slowly.  “Your belly is always hungry.” She teased.  She turned and bumped the door open with her backside and winked at her father who had been watching closely.

 

“No thamoniter, May.”  She whispered as the door closed with a quiet click.

 

William stood and smiled at how easily Melinda slipped into motherhood, reminding him so much of his own mother.  She’d been quiet and loving, but firm and strong.  He noticed how she had instinctively rocked the little girl in her arms and gently eased her into something she clearly did not like.  He gave a satisfied nod and turned back to his crullers.  He was sure both of his girls would be back very soon.

 

xx

 

“All done,” May announced as she held up the thermometer and squinted at the small silver line.  “Just one hundred,” she smiled as she placed the instrument on the nightstand and picked up the small squat jar.  “That’s not great but it’s better than last night.”  She tickled the little girl’s ribs earning a quick giggled.  

 

“How about we put some magic arnica on these purple blotches and then…”  Skye rose up on her elbows and looked over her shoulder at May, unsure whether to be anxious or afraid.  May wriggled her eyebrows as she twisted the top off the jar.  She scooped a bit of the gel on to her fingers.  “Then we’ll go have some of your Yéyé’s famous youtiao and soy milk.”  She spoke slowly as she massaged the gel into the little girl’s bruises.

 

As soon as the gel was applied, Skye slipped off the bed and yanked up her PJ pants.  “I got a yay ya?”  The little girl scrunched up her face, “and it makes yo tee ow?”

 

May chuckled as she led the child to the bathroom.  “Yep and he can’t wait to meet you.”

 

“Where did I get him?”  Skye asked around the cool washrag May used to clean the sleep from her face.

 

“Well, he’s been my Baba for a very long time.”  May explained into the mirror as she gently brushed the little girl’s hair.  She smiled at Skye’s wide eyed reaction. 

 

“Your daddy is here?!”  Skye squeaked to May’s reflection.

 

May nodded as she set a hand on either side of Skye’s head and sighed at the make-do hair repair.  It would have to do for now.  “I guess that makes him your grandfather.”

 

Skye spun around and looked up at May.  “You mean I gotta grandpa?”

 

May pursed her lips, raised her brows and nodded.  “I think he would really like it if you called him Yéyé.”  She tapped end of the little girl’s nose.  “That’s Mandarin for grandpa.

 

Skye hopped from the step in front of the sink and headed for the door.  May slid the steps back under the sink and closed the double cabinet doors.  “Ain’t a mandarin a orange?”  Again the little girl scrunched up her face as she took May’s hand.

 

May wobbled the little hand in her own and teasingly glared down at Skye.  “We’ll talk about that later.”

 

Skye giggled and gave a nod.

 

They took a few steps to the door and stopped before May turned the knob.  “One thing,” her voice grew serious, causing Skye to come to attention.  “You take it easy today and when I say nap time, no arguments.”  The little girl nodded her agreement.  “And if that fever comes back, it’s right back to bed.  Got it?”

 

“Got it,” Skye nodded again, “but that’s two things.”  She looked up at May innocently.

 

May glared until the little girl’s lip came out and she dropped her gaze to the floor.  Immediately the new mom put a crooked finger under that chin and lifted the child’s head to look in her eyes.  May’s wide smile resurrected Skye’s.

 

“Let’s go meet your Yéyé.”  May smiled as she opened the door and lead Skye into the hall.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye is still a little under the weather, but slowly gets to know her new grandfather

William watched his daughter disappear into her child’s room.  He finished his cooking and quickly scrubbed the pans and bowls he had used to create Melinda’s favorite treat.  It was not often he could coax his grown daughter to indulge in what she considered ‘junk food’, at least not since he entered her teenage years and became more concerned with her figure than her favorites.  Now he knew her choices were more about health and keeping fit to do the job she had chosen, but to him it was still a little too self sacrificing to deny yourself a bit of a traditional sweet treat.  He smiled at the crumbs she had dropped on the floor and quickly fetched a broom and dust pan to rid the kitchen of them before Melinda returned.

 

May stepped into the hallway with Skye close behind.  She took a few steps then felt the soft tug that brought her to a halt.  The little girl stood in her shadow, pulling back toward the still open door.  May smiled.

 

“It’s okay, Skye.”

 

The child shook her head and whispered.  “What if he don’t like me?”  She peeked quickly around May.  “What if he’s mad cuz you shared his sky with me?  Maybe he’ll tell ya ta send me back to the sisters.”  She tugged harder at May’s hand with both of hers.

 

For a moment May considered telling the little girl that was all so silly then leading her to the kitchen, but this was Skye and for this was serious.  Instead she dropped to her haunches and wrapped her hands around Skye’s, kissing them softly. 

 

“I don’t think your grandfather would come all the way across the country just to meet you, if he didn’t like you.  In fact I know for a fact he already likes you.”  She smiled at the child.

 

“But he don’t know me,” Skye swallowed and shook her head.  “He don’t know I’m a bad kid.  He don’t know I don’t fit no place.”

 

May was already shaking her head.  “You are not a bad kid, just a little girl that makes mistakes just like all the other little girls in this whole world.”  She kissed the little hands she held then pressed them to her chest.  “And you fit right here,” she looked around the hallway.  Skye’s eyes followed.  “Right here in this apartment and right in this space in heart that was so empty.”  May quickly blinked away the tear in her eye.  “Yeye is not sharing his sky with you, I am sharing my Skye with him and I will never, EVER send you back.”

 

“Not even if you Bapa tells ya ya gotta.”  Skye sniffed.

 

“Not even,” May smiled, still hugging Skye’s hands against her heart.  “You’re mine forever, cross my heart.”  She let go with one hand and made a quick ‘X’ over those hands and her heart.

 

Skye drew a deep breath and peeked around May again, hoping to get a glimpse of the man in the kitchen.  She looked back at May, bit her bottom lip and nodded.  “Okay, I’m ready.”

 

May smiled as she stood and led the little girl down the hallway.

 

xx

 

William sat at the table with his eye glasses perched on the end of his nose.  He had the newspaper propped in front of him but was more interested in the conversation he could hear in the hall.  He pretended not to see his daughter enter the room.  She cleared her throat and gave him a quick wink when he cast her a sideways glance.

 

“Baba,” May started as she gently guided Skye to stand in front of her.  “This is Skye.”  She laid her hands softly on the little girl’s shoulders.  Skye leaned back against her midsection.

 

William peered over his glasses as he set the paper down.  He slipped them off and turned on his chair offering a welcome smile. 

 

“Skye,” Melinda leaned forward and looked at the child.  “This is your grandfather, my Baba.”

 

The little girl took a deep breath and a step forward.  “Very pleased to meet you, sir,” she spoke in soft voice.  It was apparent it was a practiced response, more than likely enforced by the Sisters of St. Agnes.  May was sure the child had been forced to greet every prospective foster parent in the same manner.

 

William smiled and slapped his hands softly on his knees.  “It is fine to see you have such splendid manners, little one, but there is no need to be so formal.”  He raised a hand and motioned for her to come forward.  “Come, let me see my beautiful sūnnǚ.”

Skye looked up and back at May who smiled, nodded and urged her forward.  Taking small steps she approached the strange man, stopping in front of him but casting her eyes to the pink kitty cat slippers on her feet.

 

William pushed his glasses up on his nose and peered down at the little girl who refused to meet his gaze.  “Hmmm,” he hummed softly.  “When Mellie told me I was to meet my granddaughter I expected to find someone just this size.”  He held out his hand, palm down even with the top of Skye’s head. 

 

“You are exactly the right size!” He smiled at Melinda as Skye peeked sideways at his hand.  “I expected a little girl with hair as dark as ebony and eyes like toasted almonds.”  Again he smiled at Melinda as Skye shuffled from foot to foot. 

 

“I see the dark silk hair on this little head but only wish to look into my granddaughter’s beautiful eyes.”  He waited a few seconds, watching as the little girl before him wrestled with her emotions.  May took a step toward them but he stopped her with a subtle shake of his head.

 

“I ain’t so beautiful.”  Skye mumbled with a shrug, picking at the hem of her pajama top with both hands.

 

“Mellie,” William breathed as if he were shocked.  “Have you no mirrors in this home?  No place for this little one to look and see her beauty?”  He did not really expect an answer.  Melinda smiled at his ploy to gain Skye’s attention and perhaps a bit of trust.  “Or perhaps you have not told this small one just what the name you have given her means in the language of her ancestors.”

 

Skye shook her head.  “I don’t got no sisters, only them at S’agnes.”

 

“Ahh, my lovely xiǎo hái'ér you are part of a very long line of proud Mandarin people.  Someday you and I will have time to talk about all of them and how important you are, not just to me or to my daughter, but to the world as a whole.”  William tapped the tip of his finger lightly on Skye’s chest.  “Until that day and so that you know just how beautiful and important you are to me…to us,” he nodded toward Melinda.  “I have this for you.”  He put two fingers into his shirt pocket and withdrew a small red envelope and held it out to her.

 

Skye hesitated, unsure of what she should do.

 

“It’s okay, Skye.”  May whispered as she placed her hands on the little girl’s shoulders. 

 

Slowly the child took the small envelope from William and held it for a moment before lifting the lip and peering inside.  She swallowed once and looked back at May blinking her slight confusion.

 

William chuckled and gently reached for the object.  “Let me show you,” he smiled as he inverted the envelope and dumped a fine gold chain into his palm then drew it up between two fingers allowing the small jade figure to dangle from it. 

 

Skye’s eyes went to the object, mesmerized by the tiny but perfectly formed green monkey.  She reached up and careful put her hand beneath it.  William allowed it to drop and watched as Skye held it gently in her palm.  “It’s a little monkey.”   She smiled up at it.  “It’s cold.” She remarked as she closed her hand around it.

 

“A characteristic of jade,” William informed her.  “This monkey is very special and made just for you.”  He took the chain in his fingers again and unclasped the lock then leaned forward and placed it around Skye’s neck.  It hung on her chest and she pulled her chin back to admire it the smiled up at the man.

 

“This is the water monkey.  She belongs to those who are vigorous since water is the source of all things.  She is inexhaustible and intelligent just as the one who wears his image.”  He leaned close and pretended to whisper so Melinda did not hear.  “And this little monkey likes to play tricks so she must learn to listen and follow her mama’s direction.”

 

“Is it mine, fer real?  Fer keeps?”  Skye spoke to the tiny monkey at the end of the necklace.

 

“It is my gift to you, my first gift to you as my precious xiǎo hóuzi.”  William smiled.

 

Skye smiled.  “Saw hosey,” she tried repeating the words.  “That mean granddaughter?”  She looked up at William for the first time.

 

He smiled back.  “There are those beautiful eyes!”  He exclaimed, slapping his palms on his knees.  “Just as I imagined,” he grinned as she smiled at him.

 

“It means little monkey and I think you need to say something.  Don’t you?”  May urged.

 

Skye nodded at May then turned back to William.  “Thank you, yay yeah.”  She paused for a moment then quickly added.  “May says I should call ya that cuz it ain’t grandpa in ayshin but I ain’t all ayshin cuz maybe my dad was a not ayshin guy.”

 

William smiled at the little girl.  “You are Asian enough for me and definitely a xiǎo hóuzi.”  He opened his arms and with a tiny nudge from May, Skye returned the embrace.  He pulled her on to his lap and turned to the table, pulling the small bowl of white cream to her.  “Now you taste my specialty and tell me if Carl’s makes such a delicacy.”  He reached forward and took one of the crullers, breaking it in half to share it with her.

 

Skye took it and followed William’s example, dipping the donut into the cream then taking a rather large bite.  She chewed slowly before her eyes widened and she swallowed a second before repeating the action.  The second bite caused her cheeks to bulge.

 

“Easy does it, kid.”  Melinda warned as she sat and dipped her own cruller into the cream.

 

“Carl’s don’t got nuttin like this,” Skye spoke around another mouthful, earning a stern look from May.  She quickly sipped her still warm tea and swallowed then wiped her mouth with a napkin and tried again.

 

“Even them big pancakes don’t taste like this, Yeye.  Do ya make ‘em every day?”  She turned and spoke to the man.

 

“Hardly,” May responded before her father could promise that he would.

 

William did not miss the glare his daughter cast toward him.  “This is a special breakfast for a special occasion, but I do believe I can make healthy breakfast just as easily.”  He chuckled.

 

The rap at the door caused all three to turn in that direction.  May glanced at the clock.  It was barely eight.  She pushed herself from the table and ordered Skye to stay where she was, knowing her father would do the same.  One peek through the small hole in the door relieved her anxious feeling as the young man from maintenance stood holding the large tree that had spent the night tied to the roof of her car.  She opened the door revealing four other young men holding boxes and bags with even more lined up along the wall of the hallway.

 

“Mornin’ Ms May,” the young man grinned.  “Boss said you wanted an early start.  This convenient for you?” 

 

May stepped aside and waved an arm toward the living room.

 

Again the young man smiled.  “Just show us where you want it and we’ll get right on it.”

 

xx

 

Skye stood back and stared at the giant tree in awe.  May was impressed.  It looked better than she imagined standing in the corner of the spacious living room and the green brought new life to the overwhelmingly white room.  Yep, right after the holidays this room was getting a full make over.  She’d already removed a lot of the items Skye felt were too ‘breaky’, wrapping them carefully in tissue and storing them in the large empty room on the second floor.  The only thing she kept in place was the large red and black dragon that stretched from one end of the soft table and fascinated Skye every time she glanced at it.  The child asked endless questions about the object to the point that May actually started making up stories about it.  She’d never paid much attention to dragon lore.  Maybe she should have.  The little girl named the silly thing Sparks and enjoyed adding her own spin on the stories May told.  Yep, the room needed an overhaul but Sparks would stay.

 

“I think it’s the wrong one.”  Skye whispered to no one as she continued staring at the massive tree.  “It’s way bigger.”

 

May snorted a little laugh as she placed a hand on the little girl’s shoulder.  “It just looks bigger inside, kid.”

 

William had squatted down to Skye’s level and stared up at the tree as well.  From that vantage point the tree did look as if it were monstrous.  “It is a matter of perception, little one.  In nature this tree is surrounded by the world but here it is confined within these four walls.”

 

Skye looked around the room and then back at the tree.  “And the ceiling,” she added.

 

“And the ceiling,” William smiled in agreement as he stood and massaged his knees.

 

May frowned at the rosy cheeks on her child and moved to place a hand on her forehead.  Skye slipped away quickly, causing May to sigh in frustration.  The little girl moved to the stack of suitcase sized boxes behind the sofa.  She peered at the Chinese figures drawn on each and gently tapped on the top of the nearest box.  “I ain’t never gonna read these letters.”  She sighed.

 

William stood behind the small girl and chuckled softly.  “Then I shall translate,” he smiled and tapped the same box then ran his finger below the unfamiliar writing.  “This one says, ‘Mellie’s favorites’.” He loosely translated.

“Mellie?” Skye scrunched up her face as she turned toward her newly adopted grandfather.

 

William smiled and nodded toward May.  “Mellie is _my_ little girl.”

 

Skye put both hands over her mouth to hide her giggle.

 

“Was,” May scoffed.

 

William waggled his brows at the little girl causing her to giggle even harder.  He nodded and cocked his head toward May.

 

“Okay, you two, enough, we have a lot of work to do…but, Ted said we’d need to give our tree a big drink then let it settle for about an hour before putting even one little decoration on it.”

 

Skye slumped with disappointment.  William let out a sigh, or the adult version of his own disappointment then smiled and grabbed the top box of treasures and headed for the center of the room.  “Then we will have plenty of time to explore all of the memories I have brought to share.”

 

Skye hurried to join him, sliding to her knees next to the box filled with excitement and anxious for him to lift the lid.  She sat back on her feet and rubbed her hands on her thighs, smiling up at her grandfather.  “Are ya gonna look too, Mellie?”  She sniggered, looking up at May.

 

Melinda shook her head, smiled and dropped to her knees on the opposite side of the box.  “That’s May to you, kid.”  She warned.  A flash of fear crossed Skye’s face as she gave a quick nod.

 

William sat on the sofa with the box at his feet and glanced from his daughter to his granddaughter then back.  “Tell me xiǎo hóuzi, why do you call my daughter May.”

 

Skye squirmed a little and scooted closer to the box, tracing one of the large black characters with her finger tip.  “Cuz she is,” she shrugged, then looked up at William.  “She’s my May, like I’m her Skye.  She’s _my_ May for always.”  She shook her head and continued.  “I ain’t never gotta go away cuz May says I get to stay forever and never _EVER_ go back.”

 

Melinda smiled at her father.  She’d never insisted the little girl call her mom or mommy or anything.  If Skye wanted to call her May, well she was fine with that.  It worked for her.  Maybe the kid just couldn’t come to call anyone by that name.  Maybe it brought back things the kid just didn’t want to face just yet.  But, they had their whole lives to wade through that mess and when Skye was ready to talk, May would be ready to listen and do whatever had to be done to help her kid through it.  Fact was she wasn’t even sure if she felt like a mom yet, or if she thought of this little imp as a daughter.

 

There was something, a bond…a connection that she couldn’t describe.  It came with the stab in heart when Skye woke from a nightmare and clung to her as if she’d never let go.  It was there when the little girl’s laughter tickled her soul until she had to laugh along even when she wasn’t sure what was so funny.  It was then when she ached when she held the child until her sobbing stopped and her tears were dry.  And it was there when she slept on the couch because her kid’s fever was still one hundred three and she needed to be close, just in case.  But it was also there when she sat at the side of the tub every night and listened to Skye babble on about anything and everything.  She felt it when the little girl snuggled close as they shared a bowl of popcorn and watched The Wizard of Oz over and over.   It almost cut her off when she scolded the child for some infraction and the look of contrition melted her resolve.  It overwhelmed her when those little arms wrapped around her neck and then those little lips softly kissed her goodnight.  And when she read the same story every night then peeked over the top of the book to see those soft lashes against her kid’s cheeks and the gentle rise and fall of her chest as she hugged Willie close, it caught in her throat and almost took her breath away.

 

Maybe that’s what being a mother meant…even if you didn’t spend nine months in anticipation and hours in labor.  Maybe that kind of bond didn’t just grow inside…maybe it was that pull on her heart everything that little girl shuffled into the kitchen each morning.  Maybe it was that feeling that nothing she had ever done felt so right.

 

“She’s gonna be my real for honest to God mom forever and ever, but I like her to be my May.”  Skye smiled as William nodded his understanding.

 

William felt the overwhelming warmth of the relationship his daughter and her little girl shared.  He smiled at both and lifted the top of the box.

 

 

 


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William shares his treasures  
> Skye has a secret

 

The first treasure unwrapped was a small figurine.  It was a girl dressed in a short white frilly dress with matching hat.  She was posed on one foot with the opposite leg outstretched behind her and arms out to the side like delicate wings.  Even her boots were the same sparkling white with silver blades on each sole.

 

Skye stared at it in wonder as she quickly shoved both hands under her legs.  She marveled at how the fine glitter shimmered in the sunlight that trickled into the room through the large double glass doors of the patio.  It spun on the delicate string William held between two fingers.  The little girl watched as it pirouetted clockwise, then counterclockwise.  He held it out to her but the child leaned back and shook her head.

 

“Is she a princess?” Skye exhaled softly.  “I ain’t never seen a real princess.”  She shook her head as she whispered almost to herself and stuffed her hands further beneath her.

 

William motioned gain for her to take the small object.  “Would you like to hold her?”

 

“Uh ah,” Skye shook her head quickly.  “I ain’t so good with breaky stuff.”  She glanced quickly at the thick black belt her grandfather wore.

 

William looked to May who very subtly shook her head.  He drew the figurine closer to his gaze.  “Your mo…Mellie was a fine skater when she was a small girl just a bit older than you are now.”

 

Skye smiled at the use of the name William had for her May.

 

“She spent many hours on the ice perfecting her ability.”  He added.

 

“And collecting bruises,” May snorted as she reached for the small object. 

 

“It’s real pretty.”  Skye remarked, watching May smile at the little treasure.

William nodded and crinkled a bit of paper as he unwrapped a second mystery.  He held it up in the same fashion.  It was not quite as pretty as the first.  This appeared to be some kind of snowman, but it was more grey than white.  It had but one eye and the orange stub that was probably once a full carrot was now no more than a dot.  Its hat had a chip on one side revealing a papier-mâché interior.

 

Skye squirmed as her fingers began to tingle, squished between her bent knees.  “That one don’t look so good.”  She scrunched up her nose wondering why it was wrapped so neatly when it looked so yucky. 

 

William chuckled as he spun the sad little snowman just has he had the skating princess.  “Mr. Xuěrén has not had an easy life.”  He shook his head.  “He was the favorite of a little girl that had such slippery fingers.  Many times he was dropped and many times I put him back together because of her tears.  See here,” he leaned forward and pointed to a jagged line around the little figure’s head.  “After I repaired his head he earned a special spot at the top of the tree where a certain little girl could not reach.”

 

Skye stared at the little snowman, looked at May and then back at William.  She swallowed once and looked a May again, but spoke to William.  “Did the little girl get hit with a belt cuz she broked it when it was spensive.”

 

William stop, his smile quickly fading.  May set the ice skater on the tissue paper in the box and pulled Skye into the space formed by her criss-crossed legs.  She took the little girl’s hands in her own and wrapped her arms around her, kissing the top of her head.  Even in the midst of this season of supposed joy, this little girl was still haunted by the terrors she survived.   Even a moment of family memories ignited that memory. 

 

William’s eyes met his daughters and caught the unspent tears there.  He opened his mouth to speak, then closed it quickly, at a loss for the right words.  For a moment he simply watched as May silently comforted his granddaughter, then shook his head and smiled again.

 

“No, no wǒ kě'ài de háizi, it was an accident.  That little girl loved this snowman and wanted so much to hold him and love him, but she was just a little girl and sometimes things just slip.  Every time we repaired him and he still hangs on our tree every year.  He is still our favorite.”  He held it out and May took it, gently laying it Skye’s palm.

 

The little girl looked at it for a few seconds, then up at her grandfather.  “You keeped it even though it’s all broke and dirty.”  She waited for an answer.

 

“I kept him because he was…he is Mellie’s favorite.”  He smiled broadly, “and mine.”

 

Skye turned the small light figure in her hand.  “He got hurt lotsa times but ya kept fixin’ him.  Ya didn’t throw him away cuz he got dirty.”

 

“No, Skye,” May squeezed the little girl gently.  “We kept him because he is important to us.”

 

“Because we love him,” William smiled again as he picked up the ice skater and held it out to her.

 

May repeated her previous action, placing the delicate figurine in Skye’s opposite palm.  She held her hand beneath it.  The little girl smiled at her then stared at the figures in her hands.

 

“I still think the princess is the beautifulest, but he’s my favorite too.”  She bounced the little snowman gently.

 

May smiled at her father and kissed the top of Skye’s head again.

 

“Very good,” William clapped his hands.  “Now, let us see what other treasures we can uncover.”  He reached into the box and pulled out another carefully wrapped object.

 

May placed the already unwrapped figures on the nearest table and sighed as Skye leaned back against her, resting her very warm hands on May’s knees.  She told herself it was from the little girl sitting on her hands for so long, but glanced at the clock and gave herself about thirty minutes before making another temperature check.

 

xx 

 

Thirty minutes came and went as William continued to unwrap pieces of May’s past.  A bright red ball covered with gold speckles, a panda figurine, a shiny pink and white bauble printed with ‘baby’s first Christmas’.  William smiled at the small object and recalled how he had purchased it on a whim about a week before the holiday.  He told a mesmerized Skye that his mama had come from China and his own baba was born in California, as was his grandfather.  His family was Christian, having lived in small villages visited by missionaries before immigrating to this country.  Great-grandma May was a Buddhist.  So William grew up with a mixture of both religions, then married a woman who practiced none.  He had chosen at the last minute to bring home a tree and decorate for his new daughter.  He laughed saying it was no more than a branch compared to the monster in the corner of that grown daughter’s living room.  Lian had growled and grumbled but relented and the little tree stood on a small table with no lights and but one little pink and white ornament.  He smiled at his daughter then told Skye it was the start of the tradition he and his Mellie had with collecting Christmas ‘treasures’.

 

Skye took the little ornament and held it carefully, examining the gold lettering.  “We never had these kinda ormints on the tree at S’agnes.  We just made ‘em outta paper.”  She shook her head.  “And we never had no lights on the tree.”

 

William grinned as he took the small ornament back and placed it on the table with all of the others they had already unwrapped.  He reached into the box and pulled a rectangular object out, holding up with a wrinkle crossing his brown.  “Hmmm, this does not look familiar.  I do not believe it is one of our old treasures.”  He said to Melinda as he gave the little box a gentle shake.  It too was wrapped, but not just with white tissue paper tucked around it to keep it safe from breakage.  This box was carefully wrapped with red tissue and taped neatly on both ends.

 

Melinda looked for a moment then shook her head.  “No, I don’t think I’ve seen that one before.”

 

William peered at the box for a few seconds then placed it back in the box.  “I guess we should leave it.” 

 

Skye’s eyebrows raised as she leaned closer to the box.  She had climbed up onto the couch to sit next to William as he unwrapped his surprises.  “Don’t ya wanna know what it is?”  She asked the box, without looking at May or William.

 

“It is not mine.  I am not sure I should.”  Willliam shook his head and looked to May.  “Mellie?”

 

May held up a hand and stifled a smile.  “Nope, not mine.”  She shook her head.

 

“Ya could still see, maybe ya just forgot ya put it there.”  Skye argued.

 

William lifted the small box again, holding it up and staring at it from all angles.  “No, I am sure this is not one of our old memories.”  He looked to Skye and raised his brows then held it toward her.  “Perhaps, since you are new to these treasures, you should removed the wrapping?”  He nodded and moved it closer to the little girl.

 

Skye’s eyes widened.  She sat back and quickly cast a glance toward May who simply smiled and gave a just as quick nod.  Skye gave a shy smile and took the box, holding it carefully and staring at it for a few seconds.  She shook her head and held it out to William.

 

“It ain’t mine either.  I don’t wanna break it.”  Her voice sounded a combination of sadness and remorse.

 

William pushed it back.  “No, I think you are the best person to open this special box.  Perhaps it is something that will surprise you.”

 

Skye looked at the box she still held out toward William, then looked up into his eyes.  “I already got lotsa s’prizes just lookin in this box.”

 

William reached out and pulled the little girl to his lap.  He wrapped an arm around her and smiled at May.  “How about if we open it together?  I help you and you help me.”  He held the little girl’s hands with the box resting there.  “I will hold the box and you can take off the paper.

 

Skye hesitated for a moment, but her curiosity overcame her caution.  She nodded and slowly, carefully peeled away the tape at the top of the small box.  Melinda smiled at her father as they watched the little girl very gingerly remove the red tissue paper to reveal a plain white box.  She looked up at William and smiled at her success.  He turned the box on it side and motioned for her to lift the top.  The little girl took a quick breath and did just that.  Her eyes widened as she peered inside then looked quickly to William, silently asking permission to lift the object free.  He smiled back and nodded.

 

“This treasure is special for you, sunnu.  It is your first memory for this holiday.”  William beamed.

 

Skye cradled the small object in both hands, slid off her grandfather’s lap and almost tiptoed to May.  She smiled as she held out the ornament to her.   May looked for a moment then took a breath to keep the sob she felt rising at bay.  She looked up at her father in awe.

 

“Where…” she started.

 

“I have my sources, Mellie.  Your mother is not the only one to have friends in special walks of life.”  He smiled back.

 

“Ain’t it beautiful?”  Skye breathed softly, snuggling back down in front of May in order to see the treasure up close.

 

May nodded.  The small figure was an older man holding a little girl up to place a star at the top of a tree, while a younger woman watched.  On the base it read, Our First Christmas, Yeye, Mama and Skye.  May smiled at the words and ran her finger across them.  Written in script, Skye was unable to decipher the words.  She placed her small finger atop May’s as she read them to the child.

 

William shrugged and frowned just a bit.  “I am sorry it does not say May.  I can have it changed.”

 

Skye shook her head quickly and pulled the object and May’s hands to her chest.  “Uh uh, Yeye.  It’s okay.  Please let it be our first treasure tagether.  May _is_ my mom.  She just is my May too.”

 

Melinda hugged the little girl to her heart and kissed the top of her head then mouthed ‘thank you’ to her father.

 

Skye glanced up over her brows.  “Is this really mine for keeps?”  She asked softly.  At his nod she sighed and laid her hand over the tiny monkey charm that hung on the delicate chain around her neck.  “Two presents for keeps, just for me?”  The little girl was completely baffled.  “I don’t never get presents, speshly two in one whole day.”

 

“Ah, but there are so many surprises for new granddaughters,” William laughed softly.

 

Skye leaned back turning into May and resting her cheek against the woman’s shoulder.   May rested her cheek against the child’s, feeling the heat that had risen since her last ‘lip check’.  She whispered in the little girl’s ear.  Skye could not keep her eyes off the little figure in her hands.  She nodded slowly and turned toward William.

 

“See-a see-a,” she tried to repeat the mandarin word for thank you, May had whispered to her.

 

“You are most welcome, sunnu.”  William grinned.

 

May lifted the little girl to her feet and pushed herself to stand.  “I think we’ve had enough surprises for a while, kid.”  She turned the little girl and frowned at the deep red blush on her cheeks.  Quickly she pressed one hand to the child’s forehead and the other to the back of her neck.  She put out a hand to Skye who stepped back and shook her head.

 

“I wanna help fix the tree to look like Mrs. Gibbons.”  She protested almost in tears. 

 

“Skye,” Melinda warned softly.  “We had a deal.  Didn’t we?”

 

“But…” the little girl started, but stopped at Melinda’s raised brow.

 

William reached across the small divide and took the little girl’s hand.  He too felt the warmth.  “I too feel the need for a nap.  We have been so busy and this big tree will wait for us.”  He pulled Skye closer and kissed her forehead.

 

Skye nodded and held the new treasure out to her grandfather for safe keeping.  He closed her hand around it and shook his head.

 

“No, sunnu, you take this.  Keep it with you.  It will be the first decoration we place on your beautiful tree.”  William smiled as he stood and took the little girl into his arms.  She wrapped her arms around his neck, never letting go of her new treasure.

 

William carried the child to her room, placing her on the bed before kissing the top of her head and wishing her well as he left the room.  Twenty minutes later, after a temperature check of almost one hundred three and a dose of fever reducer, Skye was asleep.  The figurine depicting her new family stood on the nightstand next to the box that held her lantern ornament.

 

May screwed the top back on the jar of arnica and stood watching the little girl sleep.  Immunizations were necessary, the diseases they prevented much worse than the reaction but she still hated to see the kid suffer.  Skye had more than her share of suffering in her eight years.  She tucked the light blanket around the little girl and stood back as her father approached behind.

 

“She will be fine, Mellie.”  He reassured her.  “You are doing what is best for this very special little one.”  He rested a hand on her shoulder as they turned and walked from the room.  Melinda pulled the door closed with a soft click.

 

They moved back to the living room and began picking the small wads of tissue paper from the table and floor, placing it back into the box.  Melinda smiled as she lifted a forgotten object from beneath the paper.  She laughed as she pulled back the tissue revealing a popsicle stick frame covered with elbow macaroni, painted gold and drowned in glitter.  The picture in it was faded with age but she recognized the younger image of her father kneeling down to fit into frame with the toothless little girl smiling next to him.

 

William took the frame from her hands.  “You were five years old,” he chuckled.  “And so excited I had to unwrap the gift the day you came from school with it.”  He handed it back.

 

“I can’t believe it’s still in one piece.”  Melinda smiled as she set the frame on the long table next to the red dragon.  “Skye will get a kick out of it.”

 

“She has seen much.”  William’s voice turned serious.  “Her fear shows although she tries hard to hide it.”

 

Melinda nodded as she moved to the kitchen and filled the kettle.  “All the questions about breaking things and being punished?”

 

William nodded, taking two cups and saucers from the cabinet and placing them on the table.  “Did she fear I would harm her?”  He was saddened by the thought.

 

“She was beaten by a man with a belt for breaking a damn ashtray.”  Melinda spat through her teeth.  “She talks about it like we discuss the weather…like it’s some damn everyday thing.”  She balled her fists and thumped them on the edge of the counter.

 

William wrapped his hands around his daughter’s fists.  “You cannot change what has been, Mellie.  You can only affect what will be.”

 

Melinda smiled through her anger.  Her father had said those words to her many times as she grew, as she overcame regrets and mistakes.  Yet it was so much easier to work past her own misadventures than this little kid’s tragedies.  She slipped her hands free and moved to the pantry to retrieve the tea.

 

“When she got here she was covered with all these egg shaped bruises on her arms and thighs.”  Melinda shook her head and tried to quell her rising anger.  “She told me it was from one of the nuns at that hell hole swatting her with a wooden spoon.”

 

William grinned.  “I recall your mother wielding a spoon much the same.”

 

Melinda shook her head.  “She threatened with it and the one, ONE, time she did use it there were no bruises left behind.”  She slammed the tea tin on the table.  “She had a bruise across her backside this wide.”  She held her finger and thumb about two inches apart.  “Those damn b..” she glanced at her father and then shook her head.  “Those witches beat her for being who she was, not because of anything she did, just for being a clumsy little kid.”  She slammed her fist against the table.

 

William pulled out a chair and selected a calming tea to brew.  “Skye is safe now, Mellie.  She will not have those worries again.”

 

“She never should have been, Baba.  Someone should have saved her…someone should have noticed.”  May shook her head.

 

“You did,” William stopped her.  “You saved her.”

 

Melinda closed her eyes and drew a deep breath before sipping her tea.  She nodded at her father and he did the same.

 

xx

 

Skye tiptoed across her room and listened at the door.  She could be quiet, very quiet, quiet enough that May wouldn’t hear.  Yeye and May were talking.  She could hear their muffled voices but really didn’t understand their words.  She slid her feet back across the floor because sliding didn’t make noise at all.  Once there she dropped to her knees, then her belly and crawled beneath the bed. 

 

The little girl wriggled to the far side of the area and pulled a yellow notebook from above one of the box springs slats.  She lifted her self on her elbows and paged through the book, counting the small x’s on each page even though the tally number was written in childish scrawl at the bottom with green crayon on two pages, blue on one and red on the others.  Skye counted the pages as well.  She’d filled five full pages and half of another.  It was the most pages she’d ever covered.  She smiled as she pressed the stub of crayon to the page and made one more jagged X then brushed away the little pieces of wax that crumbled off.

 

If anyone found this strange record they’d think it nothing more than a child’s attempt to create notes.  To Skye it was a way to keep track of her time.  She’d done it at every foster place.  She’d never filled this many pages.  Most of the time she didn’t even fill one.  The little girl would go through this ritual There were two days on the weekend and sometimes if she was sick she forgot, but she was pretty sure she kept a good enough count to know she’d been with May almost six months.  That made her happy, but also sad and scared.

 

She’d never been with anyone that long, but May said it was forever.  Other fosters said forever too, but they sent her back anyway.  May said she wasn’t a foster, she was a real honest to goodness home for real and Skye wanted so much to believe her.  May didn’t lie.  She never once told Skye one thing that wasn’t true.  She told her shots would hurt and she told her she’d get them in her pigu.  That was the Chinese word for butt.  Skye didn’t like it, but she was glad May didn’t lie or try to trick her.

 

But stuff happened.  It always happened and she got sent back.  Skye stared at the mark she’d made and traced it with one finger.  She turned back and looked at all of the x’s…all x’s, no sad mouths.  That little upside down smile was Skye’s mark for a bad day, a day when she got hit or locked in a room or went without dinner because she talked to loud or made a mess or broke something.  She caressed each page with a soft touch and traced each number before closing the book and folding her hands on top of it.  She closed her eyes and bowed her head.

 

“God?”  The little girl peeked up with one eye, ignoring the bottom of the box springs a few inches above her head.  “It’s me, Sk…er, Mary Sue.”  She whispered her real name cuz it was God and well, ya had to be all honest to him.   “I really like May and now I gotta Yeye too.  I only been bad a little bit and May don’t let it go but she don’t hit me so…” she paused and peeked up again.  “Maybe this time you could let me stay here.  I know I ain’t a good pray-er, but maybe you could hear me just this one time.”  She opened her eyes and let out a soft sigh then quickly folded her hands again and put her forehead to them.  “Please…” she whispered then rolled over and stashed her notebook back in it’s spot between the box springs and the slat that kept them in place.

 

The child wriggled out from under the bed and climbed back onto the mattress, pulling the blanket over herself then snuggling into her pillow, with Willie in her arms.  Skye let out a wide yawn and struggled to keep her eyes open for a few minutes before sleep took her again.

 


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye wakes and can't find May  
> May realizes the time and can't find Skye  
> Both panic, but recover  
> Skye has a secret, how long can she keep it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait....graduate school takes up so much time...all that research

 

Skye wandered out into the hall after donning a set of sweats.  She was tired of pajamas and well, sweats weren’t really like getting all dressed.  May told her they were staying home and relaxing not for going to the store or visiting friends.  The little girl looked down at the pink and purple unicorn on the front of her sweat-shirt and wondered why a friend wouldn’t like it.  She shrugged her shoulders.  Maybe May only meant the gray kind that she wore to clean and do laundry on Saturdays.  She always changed before they went to the green grocers, even in the winter.

 

The little girl looked to the end of the hall, finding the door there closed.  That was unusual because that door was always open.  It had a large window and the light spread into the otherwise dim hallway.  She thought about pushing it opened but remembered that her new Yeye was using the room now and maybe he was resting.  After all he was a Yéyé and that meant grandfather and grandfathers were supposed to be old.  Fr. Simon was old and he took a lot of naps, so maybe Yeye took naps too.

 

Moving into the kitchen, Skye tried to ignore the prickly feeling that was covering her whole body.  It was too quiet.  The kitchen was clean.  There was no teapot on the stove and no cup on the table.  May kept a cup all day and used it over and over.  She said it was silly to take a new one every time she had a cup of tea and May liked her tea.  Skye liked to try the different teas, especially since May let her use as much honey as she wanted.  But right now she wasn’t thinking about honey.  She was thinking it was too quiet, like the kind of quiet when you’re all alone.  Skye swallowed hard and stepped slowly across the kitchen into the foyer.

 

One glance at the front door helped to alleviate some of her anxiety.  The door was locked and bolted.  Someone inside had to do that.  You couldn’t put that little chain thing on if you were outside the door and she knew the back door only led to the garbage shoots and another fire escape.  Skye turned toward May’s room expecting to see a closed door.  She was not wrong.  But May did not take naps…unless…unless she was sick.  What if May was sick? 

Skye climbed the three steps that led to the landing where the master bedroom was located.  She stood outside the door for a moment and chewed her lip.  At St. Agnes you never, never, ever knocked on one of the Sister’s chamber doors.  That was one rule no one ever broke.  The fact was you didn’t even walk down the hall that led to those doors.  The big kids told her that once a kid did go down there and just bumped the door.  That kid was never seen again.  Skye was sure they were teasing, but it scared her anyway.  This was different.  This was May.  At night the door was always open and two times when she had nightmares May let her sleep in that big bed real close to her.  It was nice.  It was warm and safe and May let her cuddle up and held her and told her it was just a dream and she would protect her from every bad dream she had.  The little girl smiled at the memory. 

 

One other time she was really bad and May talked her real slow and kinda loud and she was really scared she would hit her this time, even though she said she wouldn’t.  Then she had to stay in her room and the last thing May said was that she was real disappointed in her.  Skye remembered she cried for a long time, more than she ever cried when Sr. Regina used her paddle or Sr. Jeremy made those little egg marks on her legs or arms.  She wanted to tell May she was sorry.  She wanted to tell her she would never make another lie about anything.  She wanted to tell her she would always remember they would tell each other the whole truth about everything.  She was sorry she forgot.  But she was afraid May wouldn’t listen and she was afraid to leave her room. 

 

After May talked to her quiet and with no smiles for a long time, she said it was time for bed.  She tucked her in and kissed her head but said she was so disappointed she couldn’t read a story that night.  Skye remembered she just couldn’t stop crying and she did get out of bed and went very quietly, except for the sniffling to May’s room where the door was opened.  Skye just stood in the doorway and watched May brush her hair and put a few things into drawers.  When she turned and looked at the little girl, who she was fully aware had been watching her, Skye burst into tears and a litany of babble that made very little sense before diving into May’s open arms.

 

May let her sleep in the big bed that night too, even though she was disappointed.  She hugged her real tight and kissed her a lot of times, then hummed and sang quietly until they were both asleep.

 

Skye raised her hand and knocked very gently, almost so softly it could not be heard.  She waited, rocking back and forth on her toes then knocked again a little harder.  When there was no answer she leaned forward and put an ear to the door then turned and whisper-yelled into the space where the door met the frame.  She called to May but got no replay.

 

Taking a deep breath, Skye jiggled the knob.  She only meant to test the lock but the door clicked open and before she could catch it, it swung slowly inward.  Skye peeked inside the pristine room, bed made, clothing put away, everything exactly where it should be and neatly.  The bathroom door on the opposite side was wide open the room itself was empty.

 

The little girl stepped back into her almost panic.  May was gone! 

 

But she couldn’t be the door was locked…inside.  She backed away from the door until she bumped into the metal spiral stairs that lead to the second floor…the totally off limits floor…the May only floor.  It was the one place Skye was not allowed, the one rule she could not break.  Breaking rules made May look at her with one eyebrow up and angry eyes but mostly it disappointed her and Skye wished she would just hit her cuz that wouldn’t hurt so much.

 

She stood at the bottom of the stairs and looked up at the door at the top.  She reached out to touch the railing then pulled back quickly and shook her head.  The little girl turned and glanced at the large tree in the corner of the room. 

 

The branches had relaxed, making it look even fuller than it had earlier.  The boxes Yeye brought were still in the same place and all the ornaments they had unwrapped were still on the table.  Skye stood over them remembering the little tales he had told her about each one.  The little princess with the silver blades on her shoes lay close to the edge.  She moved it back with one finger, careful not to jiggle it or make a mistake and bump it off onto the floor.  Moving closer to the tree, Skye noticed it now had tiny lights strung on all the branches.  She wondered how May got them all the way to the top.

 

She stared up for a bit then let out a breath.  Maybe May got mad about the tree.  Maybe it was too big and too much work.  Maybe she was mad that her baba came and shared all the ormints and the stories.  Skye slid down between the large sofa and one of the big chairs.  She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

 

Getting left alone was worse than getting sent back.

 

xx

 

William and May strung ten sets of twinkling lights around the giant tree then plugged it in and stood back.  May smiled at the thought of what Skye would think and how the twinkling would excite the small child.  William shook his head and pulled the plug from the wall insisting it was not enough before adding three more sets before he was satisfied with the results. 

 

“Now it is fully illuminated,” William smiled as he placed an arm around his daughter’s shoulders.  “Sunnu will be overjoyed by the light.”

 

May nodded before she pulled the plug again.  She let out a soft sigh as she turned and looked at the boxes stacked behind the couch.  “It may take all weekend to decorate.”  She exhaled, running a hand through her hair to push it from her face.

 

“Ah, yes and since my granddaughter is not ready to help, I think I will take advantage and rest these old bones for a bit.  Perhaps you should do the same.  You were up many times during the night.”  William smiled.

 

May looked at him in surprise.  Yes, she had checked on Skye more than a few times during the night and slept very lightly when she was not doing so.  She had no idea her father had heard.

 

“It is a mother’s job to worry, Mellie and to be sure her little one is safe and well.  I too worry about my own little one, even though she is not so little these days.”  He leaned forward and kissed her softly on the forehead.  “Do not work too hard, daughter.”  He smiled as he turned toward the hallway off the kitchen.

 

May smiled after him, waiting until she heard his door click shut.  She stacked all the empty light boxes, cleaned the kitchen and put away the tea kettle then climbed the spiral staircase.  She stood in her office doorway and let out a puffy breath at the stack of paperwork on her desk.  Looking at the small clock on the equally small table to her left, she realized she had at least an hour, maybe two, to get some of it done.  Skye would probably sleep that long. 

 

She closed the door and sat down to get started.

 

xx

 

Melinda brushed a stray hair from her face and glanced back at her small clock.  She’d never been a clock watcher…never had to be.  She did as much as she could at any time and worried not about what else might need her attention until she finished her work.  Skye changed all of that and long nights poring over reports became the usual. 

 

“Shit!” she whispered to herself as she slammed the pen she held to the desk.  “Three damn hours, how the hell did I…”

 

Letting out an exasperated breath she flipped closed the file and pushed herself away from the work and exited the small room, securing the lock as she left.  The woman quickly padded down the spiral stairs, her footsteps muffled by the thick socks she wore instead of slippers.  Barely glancing at the living room or taking in any sight of the kitchen she hurried into the short hallway and stopped inches from Skye’s bedroom door by the sound of another door opening.  Melinda smiled at her father as he stepped into the dim hallway.

 

“I hope you are as rested as I, daughter.  I think your little one will keep us busy with that monstrous tree you’ve brought.”  He chuckled as he stepped toward her.

 

Melinda simply smiled as she nodded and turned the knob on the door before her.  The room was bright, lit by the late fall sunlight that beamed through the light curtains on the window.  She smiled as she approached the bed, thankful that her little girl had slept most of the early afternoon and would more than likely feel much better for it.  But finding the bed empty sent a quick shiver though the new mom.  She shook it off with a quick self admonishment.  She turned to the slightly ajar bathroom door and listened for the sound of the small child most certainly inside.   When no sound came, Melinda move to the door and pushed it opened finding it just as empty as the bed. 

 

This time she found it much harder to swallow the fear that rushed from the pit of her stomach to the middle of her brain.  The woman felt her heart pound against her chest.  She turned and rushed to the kitchen nearly knocking William off balance as the two collided a few feet from the table.

 

“Mellie,” William breathed around a small chortle.  “Is there a fire?”

 

Melinda ignored his jest and the phrase he had used every time she was so rushed she seemed unaware of her surroundings.   “She’s gone, Baba.”  She drew a breath and again attempted to calm herself without success.  “Skye’s gone.”

 

William placed his hands on his daughter’s shoulders and squeezed gently.  He smiled softly.  “Melinda, I do not think your small daughter would go very far or ever leave this home without you.”  He looked into her eyes and waited for the comment to register.

 

Melinda tried to hang onto her father’s words.  They made sense, of course they made sense.  Where would that little scamp go?  But this was Skye and she had a history of taking off for who knows what reasons.   They made sense only to Skye.  It was hard to tell what might send her into a panicked need to escape or fill her with so much guilt she’d need to hide from it as far away as she could run.  Melinda closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  She nodded slowly as she slipped from her father’s grip and headed for the front door.

 

Locked, it was still locked and bolted.  She let out a relieved sigh, resting her forehead on the door and patting the secured entrance.  For a moment she considered the back door but knew she would not find the little girl there.  Skye shied away from that area unless Melinda was at least in the doorway and even then the child was visibly nervous.  

 

Six months ago Melinda gave the little girl chores to accomplish around their home.  Nothing difficult or demeaning, just little things a very little girl could do like putting the silverware into the dish washer and taking her own clothing to the laundry room every Saturday morning and emptying the waste bin after dinner each night.  Silver ware was never an issue but the other two seemed to be an uphill battle.  Skye would carry her dirty clothes duffle to the laundry room door but would not enter until May carried in the much larger basket and started sorting what need to be washed.  At first it wasn’t a big deal and Melinda felt the load might be too heavy for the thin child, so she asked Skye to make the trip twice a week with two smaller piles.  The first, delivered on Wednesday evening, set outside the door until the second joined it on Saturday morning.  Although frustrate, Melinda tried not to nag but dropped gentle reminders which Skye seemed to understand but still that pile stayed put until Melinda walked into the laundry room with Skye at her heels, carrying all of her own laundry.  It was baffling.

 

The nightly waste removal was just as difficult.  Most evenings Skye would simply say she forgot and follow Melinda to the garbage chute first thing in the morning, happily dumping the small bin into it.  Other days she said it was too heavy or she couldn’t reach the chute or the door was stuck.  Every time Melinda ushered the little girl to the back hall and watched as she easily emptied the bin.  Sitting Skye down and rehashing all of the things they had discussed about lying did nothing to resolve the situation and forced May to put down her foot.  There would be no more trips to Carl’s for breakfast or any other meal until all the child’s chores were done on time.

 

They stayed away from their favorite diner for almost a month until Mrs. Gibbons provided the answer.  It seemed Skye helped her deposit her trash at intervals throughout the week, each time carrying a large book or dragging a chair into the hall to brace the door before she’d walk the distance to the chute with the older woman.  Skye explained she needed to make sure the door didn’t shut and trap them outside.  Mrs. Gibbons explained there was an extra fire escape they could use in the even that did happen but it wasn’t likely, she always carried the key when they went into the small hallway.  And the laundry room?  The little girl avoided Mrs. Gibbons’ as well claiming it was dark and the door might stick and how would she hear her if she was stuck in there.

 

Melinda almost kicked herself when she realized Skye wasn’t avoiding her chores, she was afraid.  So again the two sat at the kitchen table over a pot of tea and talked, agreeing to tell each other all the truths they hadn’t so far.  Melinda admitted she was angry that Skye hadn’t done her chores and a bit upset she had not been truthful.  Skye blinked back tears and swung her feet faster than usual.  The little girl told Melinda she didn’t want to get locked in where she couldn’t get out like the fosters sometime did when she was bad.  Once she got locked in a closet til it got dark and pushed into the cellar in the dark all night.  No one came when she called or cried.   

 

Melinda quickly gathered the little girl into her arms and promised it would never ever happen here.  She had maintenance install motion sensor lights in the laundry room and the back hallway, removed the lock from the laundry room door and hung an extra key within Skye’s reach next to the back door.  She also purchased a study door stop and kept it on a small ledge next to that door.  Skye could use it to prop the door when she took out the waste bin.  The laundry room door had its own special catch on the wall to keep it from closing. 

 

Skye watched as all the changes were made and gradually eased into doing her assigned chores without worry.  Now, Melinda did the worrying as she stood in the foyer.  Skye would not go into the back hall without reason and the laundry room door had been closed so Melinda was sure the little girl was not inside.  She looked across the foyer and smiled at her own bedroom door which she was sure she had closed but was now opened.  Skye must have woken up and gone there to look for her.  She hurried past her father, still standing in the kitchen doorway watching, and headed for the bedroom but stopped at the bottom of the short staircase when a soft sound caught her attention.

 

“Skye?” she called softly.

 

William looked in the same direction and took a step but Melinda stopped him with an open palm.  She gave an almost imperceptible shake of her head and walked slowly toward the large chair a few inches from the larger sofa.

 

“Hey,” Melinda whispered as she knelt down in front of the stoic child.  “I missed you.”  She smiled at the little girl’s blank expression.  She’d seen it before.

 

Skye sat with her arms wrapped around her knees, her little hands curled into tight fists.  Her chin rested against her knees as she stared ahead into nothing.  Her breathing was rapid but in short little puffs as she rocked slowly back and forth so discretely it was almost unnoticed.

 

“Skye…listen to me.  I’m right here.”  Melinda reached out slowly and rubbed her hand gently up and down the little girl’s arms.  “Everything’s okay, Skye, how ‘bout you come out of there and see.  Everything is okay.”  She continued her gentle massage as William practically tip toed into the room silently offering to help. 

 

Melinda shook her head but did not take her eyes off the little girl lost in her own panic.  “Skye, it’s okay to be scared.  I know.  Sometimes I get scared.”  She laughed a fluttery laugh.  “Just now, I was scared, really scared because…”  Melinda leaned forward and almost whispered.  “Because I couldn’t find you and my heart was beating so fast I didn’t think I could breathe.”  She felt the skinny little arms relax a bit and smiled when the child blinked a few times.  “Then I heard you and I just wanted you to hug all my scary feelings away…”

 

Skye’s hands slipped to the floor as she drew a deep breath and let it out in a sob that she immediately tried to quell, but Melinda already had the child pulled into her arms.  Skye wrapped herself around the woman as she stood and kissed her head, her cheek, her shoulder and pulled her into a tight embrace.  She felt more than heard the little girl’s crying as she rocked from side to side and whispered softly that everyone was okay now.  Melinda looked to her father.  He smiled as he took a few steps then looked to her for permission to come closer.  Melinda nodded and in an instant the man held both she and her child in his strong arms.  His embrace allowed her own tears freedom as she rested her head on her father’s shoulder with Skye sandwiched between them.

 

As the tensions relaxed, William stepped back and pushed a stay hair from Melinda’s face and smiled as he rubbed a hand on Skye’s back then placed a soft kiss on the back of her head.

 

“I’m sorry.”  Skye’s muffled voice came from Melinda’s embrace.

Melinda bounced the child forward until she was seated on her hip.  “Sorry?”  She tilted her head to one side.  “Why?”

 

“Cuz I scared ya and made ya think I’s gone.”  Skye mumbled and looked to the floor.

 

Melinda pulled her back into a tight hug and kissed her again.  “No, baobei, no, I’m the one to be sorry.  I never should have gotten so involved in what I was doing.  I forgot the time and…and…oh, Skye I am so sorry.  I would never, ever leave you alone, never.”  She kissed the little girl that now hugged her just as tightly.

 

Skye squeezed her eyes shut tightly and held on to Melinda.  “I’m sorry, Mommy.”  She said close to Melinda’s ear.

 

Melinda felt a warmth pour over her that was as unfamiliar as it was satisfying.  It was the first time Skye had called her anything but May.  She did not expect to react as she did.  She looked to her father, again with tears brimming and smiled as she hugged and rocked her child.  Again she kissed the little girl’s cheek and for the first time since all of this started felt the warmth there.  She moved to Skye’s forehead and again kissed her, with a quick temperature check.

 

“Baobei, you’re still too warm.”  She whispered into the little girl’s ear as she turned toward the bedroom. With a quick nod to her father she left the room with Skye in her arms.

 

xx

 

Melinda and Skye returned to the parlor hand in hand.  They’d been gone long enough for William to store the empty light boxes and do what he felt needed to be done to make those lights look just right. He plugged in the strands and stood back to take in the full effect of the twinkling bulbs.  Twice he unplugged the lights and moved sets left or right to be sure the lights were alternating and not clustered in one area.  The man smiled at the fruits of his labor and turned at the sound of Skye’s little gasp at the sight.

 

“Yeye, it’s the beautifulest thing I ever saw!”  The little girl grinned as she slipped free of Melinda’s hand and ran to get a closer look. 

 

She stood on tiptoes to see as high as she could before William scooped her up for a better view.  The little girl smiled and pointed to the different colors as they blinked off and on.  Setting her down gently the man turned to his daughter.  She smiled back as Skye moved from one side of the tree to the other then scampered to the landing for an even better view. 

 

“Can I go out on the porch an see it outside?”  She hopped up and down holding the railing as she looked wide eyed at May.

 

The woman started to shake her head but the little girl pleaded and promised to be just a minute, just to see what it looked like outside.  “Please, May.  I won’t stay out there. Pleeeeeeeeez.”

 

Skye rarely asked for anything and never did she plead.  May let out a long breath and shook her head.

 

“Melinda,” William began.  “The sun is warm today.  I small breath of fresh air is good for the child.”

 

His voice was just as pleading as Skye’s

 

May pointed a finger at the little girl.  “Coat and boots,” she commanded.  “Ten minutes and not one second more, got it?”

 

Skye smiled broadly, nodded and scampered to the hall closet.  She pulled on her boots and ran back to the sliding glass doors as she stuffed her arms into her jacket.  William smiled as he pushed the heavy door open allowing the little girl to slip under his arm.

 

“Zip!” May ordered.

 

Skye stopped and fumbled with the zipper, in her excitement unable to manage the device.  May shook her head and bent to help, tapped her finger on the little girl’s nose and turned her toward the balcony.  Skye bounced outside and jumped up and down clapping at the sight of the light through the window.

 

Melinda stood next to her father and watched as the little girl moved to different spots on the wide balcony to view the tree.

 

“She’s still over one-o-two.” Melinda sighed.  “It scares me Baba.”

 

William wrapped an arm around his daughter.  “I think she will be fine, Mellie.”  He smiled.  “She is happy and active and has you to care for her.  I am sure you will do what is best, but this…” he nodded toward the balcony, “this will help greatly.”

 

They looked down as Skye knocked softly on the glass.  William once again pushed it open.  “Come on,” she grabbed her grandfather’s hand.  “You gotta see it.  It’s the most goregested thing in the whole wide world!”  She tugged him forward.  “Come on, May!”  She almost begged until the two adults stepped out into the brisk afternoon and awed at the twinkling sight.

 

May finally announced it was long enough and ushered her daughter and her father back inside.  William volunteered to brew the tea and prepare some hot noodle soup for a late lunch.  May pulled off Skye’s boots and jacket, frowning at her flushed cheeks and hoping the chill had not sent her temperature soaring.  She brushed the little girl’s hair back and sighed.

 

“Maybe we should check your temperature,” she suggested with regret.

 

Skye shook her head.  “Uh huh, we just did and I took the red stuff too.  I feel okay, not hot.”  The little girl put her own hand on her forehead.  “Not even a little bit.  I feel cold.”  She grabbed May’s hand and put it in the same place.  “See?” she peered from under her mother’s arm.

 

May relaxed for a moment then placed both her hands on the child’s cheeks, smiling at the cool feel of her skin.  It might have been a fluke but Skye felt cooler than she had in two days.  Maybe her father was right.  She smiled and pulled the little girl into a bear hug.

 

“Okay, for now…but you know we will check it before it’s time for medicine.” 

 

Skye nodded then stopped.  “Unless I’m still cold, right?”

 

May laughed.  “We’ll see.”  She turned the little girl toward the kitchen and urged her on with a soft tap on the backside.

 

xx

 

Skye slid into her usual seat at the kitchen table and smiled up at her grandfather as he poured tea into her cup. 

 

“How about some fruit while the soup is heating?”  He smiled back.

 

Skye shook her head and looked to May as she poured tea into her own cup.  “May don’t let me eat afor we eat for real.”  She took a deep breath.  “And your soup smells real good.”

 

William stood back and raised a brow at the small girl.  “You are much better at following rules than your mama.”  He chuckled as he turned toward May.  “My Mellie would jump at the chance to have a treat before a meal.  She…”

 

“Doesn’t need to know about all of my bad habits,” May finished for him.  Then added, “all of which I have long since overcome.”

 

“Ah, but such a little one needs to have a few bad habits,” William ruffled Skye’s hair gently.  “Or what will she have to overcome as she grows?”

 

“Hmmm,” May smiled over the edge of her tea cup.  “She has a few she is working on.”  She winked at Skye who looked down and chewed her lip.  May noticed immediately that the little girl was a bit embarrassed.  “And doing a great job,” she winked again and gave the child a thumb’s up.  Skye offered a weak smile then sipped her tea.

 

“Are we going to put the ornmints on a tree?”  She asked as she reached for the honey pot.

 

“See she does like her sweets,” William smiled as he moved the object closer to the girl.

 

“Honey is healthy and contains a lot of bacteria fighters.”  May quipped.

 

“Ah, yes.  I had forgotten my daughter was a great health expert.”  He grinned as he helped Skye add the golden liquid to her tea.

 

May shook her head and pulled three bowls from the cupboard just in time for her father to ladle soup with long thin rice noodles into each.  The vegetables floated on top with chunks of white chicken hidden beneath the wealth of noodles.  Skye smacked her lips and breathed in the aromatic steam.  She took a bit of the broth on her spoon and blew across it several times before taking a small taste.

 

“Hot,” the little girl smiled, “but real good.”  She took another small taste then asked again, “when we’re done we do the ornmints?”

 

“And the tinsel and everything that goes with it.”  William smiled.  “But first we put on the best Christmas carols and bring out the cookies.  You cannot decorate a tree without them.”

 

Skye’s face fell.  She knew there were no Christmas cookies and she was sure May didn’t have music of any kind.  She couldn’t remember her playing a radio or CD…ever.  William watched the little girl and then turned toward his daughter noticing how she too had grown serious watching Skye’s spirits fall.

 

“Did you think I would come all this way and bring all of your treasures without making sure I had also packed a bit of Christmas music?”  William smiled at both.  “And a lovely woman knocked on the door a bit after you went up to your work,” he eyed Melinda knowingly.  “She handed me a platter with enough cookies to keep us fed for a few days.”  He smiled at Skye who had a smile of her own to return.

 

“Mrs. Gibbons!”  She grinned.  “I helped.”

 

William nodded as he sipped a spoon of soup.  He patted his lips with a napkin before speaking.  “Yes, she asked about young Skye.  She also admired your very large tree.  I invited her to come back tomorrow and see what it looked like when completed.  In turn she invited all of us for dinner.”  He looked quickly to his daughter and added.  “I told her it would depend on how our Skye felt.”

 

“I feel real good.”  Skye volunteered.

 

“We’ll see how you feel tomorrow.”  May stated and pointed to the now cooled soup, indicating the little girl should finish.

 

Skye smiled and dug in.  She was hungry and the sooner lunch was finished the sooner they would start decorating.  Yeye thought of everything and it was great having a grandfather.  Even the still little throb of those nasty shots didn’t dull her excitement, but she was not going to tell May about that.  She’d just deal, like the big kids used to say at St. Agnes.  She’d deal. 

 

The little girl could feel the coolness of her trip to the balcony slipping away and the feeling of that dumb fever tickled the back of her neck.  Clocks confused Skye, not the ones with the real numbers on them, but May only had the kind with the hands that moved around.  That’s what was confusing because those hands were never right on any number just in between and Skye couldn’t tell if it was 1:30 or 2:30.  It was too hard to figure out and she didn’t want to tell May because then she’d know she was even more stupid than not being a good reader.  Now she wished she could tell time because May said it was four hours til she had to check her temperature, unless she thought it got high again.  She had that long to get decorating done.  May would know, but she wished she did because then she could get another trip to the balcony to check the tree from out there and the cold would make her skin feel cool again.

 

Skye hated fevers and she hated thermometers and she hated those dumb shots that made her get fevers.   She really hated keeping things from May.  They made a deal not to have secrets.  Skye sipped her soup and thought about secrets.  It wasn’t really keeping a secret if she just waited a little while to tell.  It wasn’t like lying or anything and if she really felt sick May would know.  She wouldn’t have to tell, May would know.  Maybe just the hot soup and the hot tea were making her feel all heat tickly…maybe it wasn’t the fever at all.  Maybe she’d just wait until the soup was cold…but that would take a long time and it was good and she was hungry.  Nope, she’d just be quiet and hold on to her secret for a little while.  She already took the medicine and it always made the thermometer go down.

 

“More?”  William’s soft voice startled the little girl out of her thoughts.  She looked into her almost empty bowl then up at him standing with the ladle in his hand.

 

Skye shook her head.  “No thank you,” he remembered her manners.  “I’m done.”  She quickly wiped her mouth with her napkin and set it on the table then drank the last of her now cool tea.  “Can we decorate now?”  She piped.

 

William chuckled as he turned to place the pot back on the stove.  “We will clean the table and the dishes and then, yes, sunnu, we will decorate.”  

 

Skye stood quickly and carried her bowl and cup to the sink.  “I can help.” 

 

Together they cleaned the kitchen in record time.

 

Skye kept the tickling heat that moved from her neck to her head, causing a tiny ache right above her nose, a secret. 

 

Just for a little while, she told herself.

 

Just for a little while.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye still feels a bit under the weather and is not quite sure about butting in on Yeye and May's decorating fun  
> William explains how magic really works  
> Coulson learns May's secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this takes so long, but school and work are sometimes overwhelming.  
> Hope you are still interested. I'm trying as fast as I can.

Skye hated to be sick and being sick at St. Agnes was never fun. There was no coddling or special treatment. Most of the time you just got sent to the infirmary and plopped into a bed that smelled like that stuff in the brown bottles. Skye always thought it smelled like band aids. It made her nose itch. Sometimes there was a nurse who took your temperature with one of those ear things and gave you some pills to chew. They were purple and tasted like grape and Skye hated them. Lots of times she just pretended to chew then spit them into the toilet. Once she threw up on the floor and the nurse yelled at her so much she just threw up again…all over the bed. But, most of the time there was no nurse so you just stayed there all by yourself and felt awful.

So Skye just didn’t tell anyone if she felt sick. It was her secret. She went to school and did everything like normal and no one even noticed. Well, there were a lot of kids and some of them didn’t keep sick secrets and they made a lot of noise and complained. Skye didn’t. She just went to bed early and hoped she’d feel better tomorrow. She got real good at running to the bathroom during the night without making any noise or waking anybody.

It was different with May. May knew she didn’t feel well even if she said nothing. May knew before she even started feeling real bad. She really hated that thermometer but once that was done, May tucked her in her bed and sat with her. She read her stories and gave her juice or ginger ale to sip. She made her soup and tea and made sure she had warm slippers and a robe when she got out of bed. Skye didn’t even care when May wouldn’t let her do anything but rest because she would check on her and smile and ask if she was okay. May even bought her coloring books and a whole box of all different colored crayons that she could keep all for herself. 

Being sick was different now…but Skye still didn’t like it, especially when it kept her from doing things fun like decorating that big tree. So today she was going to try really hard not to let May know how awful she felt. And anyway, she wasn’t really sick. It was just those dumb shots that made her feel so crummy. That didn’t count cuz that wasn’t being sick just…just a reaction. That’s what Mrs. Gibbons said it was, just a reaction. Skye already had a plan to go out on the balcony to cool off if she felt too hot and being cold made your cheeks just as red as being hot. 

xx

Yeye pulled out a second box and then a third, carefully unwrapping ornament after ornament and sharing the stories that went with each. Skye sat mesmerized listening to each as he handed every one to her. She gently turned the various sized and shaped objects in her small hands, turning them over and around to inspect every inch. Smiling, she set each on the wide table in front of the couch proud that she had not broken one piece. 

William smiled at the little girl who sat peering at the myriad of trinkets at eye level. “Perhaps we should add some of these to this fine tree before opening another box.” He chuckled softly. “It seems we have no more space to set them.”

Skye stood and gave a quick nod. “Do we gotta turn off the lights first?” She asked with a hint of disappointment.

“I’m pretty sure we can decorate around them.” Melinda smiled. “Anyway, it always seems like one or two stop working if we turn them off and then back on.” She held up a small box and jiggled it slightly. “Extras,” she grinned.

Skye giggled at May’s silliness. She didn’t see it very often. Not that May wasn’t fun or happy, she just didn’t…didn’t…Skye wasn’t quite sure of the right word for the way May was acting now that her father was here…it was just different. May was still in there. Skye could see her eyes, but she just acted like there was nothing to worry about ever. Well, except this dumb fever that wouldn’t go away. But right now, it wasn’t too bad so Skye wasn’t worried either.

“How do we start?” The little girl asked as she stared up at the huge tree.

“I like to start with my very favorite.” William smiled as he set the small faded papier-mâché snowman on a high branch. He almost had to stand on tip toe to put it there. He turned and grinned at a wide-eyed Skye. “Remember we must put him high enough that a certain little girl does not in her exuberance knock him from his perch.” He cast a quick glance at Melinda causing Skye to cover a giggle with her hand.

Melinda shook her head. “I’m sure little Frosty is safe. It’s been a long time since I felt the need to pull him from the tree, Baba.” She winked at Skye as she set the small ice skating princess on a branch a bit lower…where her little girl could admire it.

Skye stood back and watched as May and Yeye set more ornaments around the tree. They spoke about their memories and laughed about some but got very quiet about others. Skye listened…listened to them reminiscing. She smiled. Skye had never heard people talk like this…about May’s first day of school and learning to ride a bike…about the time she broke her arm falling from a three and when she first put on her skates. They talked about May’s mother and how she traveled so much and missed so many things but remembered her coming home for Christmas no matter what. 

Kids at St. Agnes sometimes talked about things they remembered but nobody ever laughed cuz of it. Lots of times kids cried cuz of things that happened with fosters or because they missed the families they used to have. Skye never talked about any of that stuff. Some was really scary and most wasn’t something she wanted to remember anyway but all of the things May and Yeye were saying made her wish she had something fun to add. She tried to think of something but only bad stuff kept scratching her memory and twice she had to scrub a tear that tried to escape. So she sat sideways on the sofa with her arms wrapped around her knees and just listened. 

“Hey, sunnu,” William smiled as he turned to locate the child. “Are you not going to help? I do not recall making you the supervisor for this chore.” He chuckled and cast Melinda quick wink. “Up, up, up, xiǎo jiāhuo, we are not about to do all the work.” The man teased as he reached for the little girl who ducked to the side and giggled as she slipped to the floor. 

“I’s just watchin’,” Skye smiled as she brushed the hair from her face and grinned up at her grandfather. “You guys was doing it good and I ain’t never done this.” She stood and shrugged her shoulders then looked down at her feet and spoke softly. “An I don’t wanna break nuttin.” She looked around at all the items spread across the table and the still closed boxes and shrugged again. “This stuff is all ‘portint to you. It’s all your good stuff for membrin.” She gently passed her fingers over two shiny red baubles.

“Hey,” May dropped to her knees in front of the little girl and gently lifted her chin with one finger. “This was, was, my stuff,” she glanced up at her father who stood close behind. “And Yeye’s…but now it’s ours.” She spun her finger around encompassing the three of them. “Ours…our family’s…it was Yeye’s and then it was mine.” 

May swallowed hard knowing that all of these treasures were in fact hers, hers to take and enjoy when she left home. She chose to leave them behind. They were trinkets and dust catchers and she had no time for either. Now she felt the guilt and imagined the hurt it had caused her patient and understanding father. Suddenly, May found she could not meet his gaze. She swallowed again.

“Now they’re yours too.” She almost whispered as she squeezed Skye’s hand in her own. 

Skye turned and looked at all of the treasure again. She drew a deep breath as her brows reached to her bangs. “I ain’t never had any stuff to be mine.” She shook her head as she exhaled. 

May smiled and tapped the little girl’s nose when she turned back to face her. “Well, I ain’t never had a little girl to give my stuff to…so that makes us even and that means you,” she poked the little girl gently in the tummy. Skye grabbed for May’s hand and giggled again. 

“You, little girl, are needed to help put at least a third of this stuff on that big tree.” May cocked her head toward the tree and tugged Skye forward as she stood. She spun the little girl around toward the ornaments and pointed. “Pick one, kid, any one you want.”

Skye tilted her head back and peeked up at May who smiled back then pointed a second time. The little girl turned back and scanned the assortment of trinkets searching for the smallest or not break-est one. She reached out then changed her mind and pulled back her hand. Skye’s whole body quivered with a feeling she was not familiar with, but it wasn’t a bad feeling. It wasn’t like being in trouble or knowing you were gonna get smacked. It was a shivery feeling like she couldn’t wait or like how she felt when she knew May would pick her up after school. It made her hands shaky and she was afraid she might drop anything she picked up from the table.

May watched the little girl, looked at her father and at his nod she let out a soft breath. “How ‘bout I help with the first one?” Skye nodded without looking back. “I think this is the best one.” May smiled as she reached over the child and picked up a red bauble decorated with fine gold lettering and a long golden tassel. Picking it up by the long hook attached to the top she held it in front of Skye.

The little girl blinked a few times, staring at the sparkling object. She cupped her hands and reached up but dropped them before May was able to place it in her hands. Skye shook her head. “I can’t. I’ll just break it. I break lotsa stuff and then nuttin will be good and…”

May gently slid the little girl’s arm forward and plopped the ornament into her palm. Skye immediately reached with the other hand and wrapped both around the ball. 

“Well,” May smiled. “It’s a start.” She placed her hands on Skye’s shoulders and gently turned her toward the tree. “Okay, let’s try step two.”

Skye walked slowly, inching one foot across the rug and stopping before bringing the other to meet it. She stared at the object in her hands and when May took her hands away the girl froze. She looked up at William in a panic but he reached out and bid her forward. “Come, sunnu, I will help.”

Skye let out a sigh of relief when her grandfather wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She smiled weakly at her success. William nodded. “Now, where would you like to place this beautiful lantern?” 

xx

It took three attempts for Skye to place the first ornament and trust it would stay connected by the tiny wire hook. She didn’t quite trust such a flimsy wire to hold such a precious treasure. She stood guard for five minutes before May and William managed to coax her away. The second ornament she chose looked very much like a little bird house. She peeked inside to find a tiny blue bird perched on a straw nest.

“Yeye,” she whispered, still peering through the tiny hole. “How did they git it in there?”

“Ah, xiǎo jiāhuo, have you never heard of Christmas magic?” William smiled as he urged the little girl toward an empty branch.

Skye shook her head as she held the trinket with one hand and kept the other below it for insurance. “Uh huh, Sister says magic is blazmee. Ya sin if ya think it’s real.”

William guided the little girl’s hand toward the branch and helped her secure the small bird house. She smiled at the bright red ribbon that hung from its base. May rolled her eyes and grit her teeth at another reason to want to pay yet another visit to St. Agnes. How dare those bitches take away every thing that made childhood special. 

William looked at his daughter, recognizing the change in her demeanor. He noticed her tense and draw a strangled breath. He put a hand on the back of Skye’s neck and squeezed gently. “I do not believe anything of Christmas is blasphemy, little one.” He smiled at Melinda. “It is a time of great magic, special magic.” Skye turned and peered up at him then looked to May. She too felt the difference in the woman’s temperament.

“I’m sorry.” Skye whispered as she looked to her sock covered toes. Suddenly it didn’t feel so happy and she knew that she had broken the happy by saying something stupid or wrong or dumb or just Skye. 

May let out the breath she drew and mentally kicked herself for letting her anger show. She quickly stepped to the little girl and squatted down to her level. “You don’t have to be sorry, kid. I…” She looked up at her father who still smiled. “Magic isn’t a bad thing, kid. We know it isn’t real. Rabbits don’t just pop out of hats.” May chuckled as she pushed a stray hair from Skye’s face and took the little girl’s hand in her own. Skye offered a weak smile and shook her head slowly.

“Magic is not just something to amuse us, sunnu.” William added as he took the little girl’s opposite hand and motioned for everyone to move to the sofa. Once seated, he smiled at the little girl wedged between him and his daughter. “There are those who try to amaze with tricks and slight of hand.” He reached to the little girl’s ear then produced a gold coin.

Skye’s eyes widened as she quickly covered the ear with one hand and touched the coin with the other. She turned to May and asked ‘how’ with only her eyes then quickly spun back to her grandfather. He held up the coin for her to see then took her small hand and turned it palm up. Placing the coin in her hand, he covered it with his own and snapped the fingers on his opposite. He took his hand away and once again the little girl gasped as her palm was now empty. William offered a broad smile as he held up both of his own empty hands then once again reached to Skye’s ear and produced the gold coin.

Skye bounced with excitement and felt her ear twice before giggling at her grandfather’s antics. She smiled broader when he placed the coin in her palm and closed her fingers around it.

“A coin cannot exist in a small girl’s ear,” William nodded as Skye slowly opened her fingers and peeked at the shiny object still there. “Nor can it travel up her arm.” He continued running his fingers up her arm to tickle the side of her neck. Skye giggled and wriggled into May who wrapped an arm around her. She smiled at the memory of her father performing that trick with her on so many occasions. He taught it to her when she turned ten, just like he promised and she amazed other kids for months.

“It is but a trick, to surprise the same little girl.” He tapped Skye’s nose. “But never to fool her or make her feel badly.” He leaned forward then back as he spoke. “It is something learned with much practice.”

“Teach me,” Skye quipped with excitement.

William smiled at May then looked back to the little girl. “Ah, so much like your mother already,” he chuckled. “I will teach you when you turn twelve.” He looked quickly at May who opened her mouth to speak, but he spoke first. “Since you are so small, it may take a bit longer, but I will teach you. This is promise.

Skye frowned for a moment then smiled. “May says you gotta keep yer promises. She says it’s important when ya give yer word.”

William grinned and nodded. “It is something I told her many times.” He leaned forward and whispered close to the little girl’s ear. “And something she learned harshly many times.” Skye’s eyebrows shot up as she looked sidelong toward May. She could not imagine the woman ever breaking a rule.

“I believe this is the magic your sisters spoke of, but it is not the magic of Christmas or of family or of the love a parent has for her child.” He wrapped an arm around Skye but smiled at May. “That is a special kind of magic that comes from a special place.” He tapped the center of the little girl’s chest with one finger. “It cannot be taught or learned, it simply exists. It exists here, right here in this room, right now.” He tapped the arm of the sofa. “Do you feel it?” He one arm hugged the child closer to him.

Skye looked at her grandfather and then at May. She did feel something when they were talking about all the things that happened when May was little and how they got all those treasures. She felt it again when Yeye helped her put the ornament on the tree. She always felt it when May helped her in the bath and tucked her in and read her stories. She felt it right now, sitting so close to both of them. She gave a slight nod, unsure if it was okay to feel it but wanting it so much she couldn’t stop.

“I do.” May said as she leaned forward and hugged both Skye and her father, squishing the little girl between them. 

William kissed his daughter’s forehead. “As do I,” he smiled.

May sat back and Skye wriggled forward. She slid off the edge of the couch and walked back to the tree staring at the little bird house ornament. Reaching out, she touched it softly and smiled at how the lights made the little object shimmer. “So the person who made it made magic cuz they liked it so much?”

May scooted closer to her father and watched the little girl marvel at the object. “Yes, Skye,” William answered. “The man that made that small home loved birds and loved working with his hands. He put the small blue bird inside and then put on the roof. He presented it to a small girl who helped him place a little bird back into its nest one spring day.”

Skye turned back to face them. “You, May? You put the little bird back? You made the magic?”

May nodded.

Skye smiled.

“Can I do another one?” She asked the tree as she turned back.

William and May grinned at each other and stood to return to decorating.

xx

It took most of the afternoon to decorate the entire tree, but every ornament and trinket found its place on the thick branches. The last item was a large angel with dark hair and almond shaped eyes. She wore a beautiful red and gold dress and had soft golden wings that Skye was sure could spread wide and carry the angel to the top of the tree all by itself. William held it with both hands and look up. He shook his head and looked down at Skye.

“I am afraid I am too old and too fragile to climb all the way up there to place beautiful Tiānshǐ atop this fine tree.” William sighed.

Skye let out a disappointed sigh. “I don’t think yer s’pose ta climb it, Yeye.” She looked up as well.

May covered her mouth to prevent a laugh and hide her grin. She’d already retrieved a step stool from the laundry room. “I think I may have a solution.” She offered and pointed to the small ladder when both turned to face her.

Skye looked at the step stool and back up at the tree. She shook her head. “I don’t think it’s big enough.”

May pursed her lips and gave a quick nod. “Yep, too short…but…” She held up one finger and moved to the landing with the small ladder in hand. Once she reached the end she unfolded it and placed it against the railing. “I think with the right bit of assistance, we can do this.”

Skye smiled and William nodded as they hurried to join May. Five minutes later the trio stood in front of the tree and admired their work.

“Teenshe is beautiful.” Skye smiled. “She’d the most beautifulest of all the other ornmints.”

William wrapped an arm around Melinda’s shoulders. “There is one more so.” He spoke softly as he nodded toward the little girl standing before them.

Suddenly Skye spun around and raced toward her room. “I forgot!” She announced leaving May and William perplexed.

A few seconds later she returned with the family ornament William had given her and the red and gold lantern from the tree farm. “We gotta put these on.” She smiled as she held them out toward her family.

May opened the small box and gently removed the lantern. She placed a wire hook on the loop and held it out to Skye. The little girl took it and looked at the tree, so perfectly decorated, searching for just the right spot before moving forward and setting it on a branch at her eye level. She smiled then turned back to seek May’s approval which came immediately. 

The last ornament, the family…May, Yeye and Skye was placed in the center of the large arbor, the focal point, the thing that made it all worth it. Skye smiled as she let out a soft breath and folded herself to the floor staring up at it. 

“I just wanna sit here and watch it.” She whispered. “It’s the beautifulest tree I ever saw in my whole life. I wish Kitty could see it but I bet she gots one just as pretty, huh?” She wasn’t really asking for an answer, just assuring herself.

May smiled as William moved to turn off the CD player that had blared Christmas music all afternoon. Bing Crosby fell silent in the middle of White Christmas and the house fell silent. May smiled at the little girl who stared up at the tall tree, sorry that she had to put a temporary end to all the merriment.

“Skye,” she spoke softly. “I know you aren’t feeling so great. You’re pretty warm and I’ve let it go as long as I can but I think it’s time we checked your temperature, take some medicine and get a little rest.”

Skye thought about just pretending she didn’t hear, but that was like lying and she promised May she wouldn’t lie. May promised too and she kept her promise. The little girl let out a breath and pushed herself up off the floor. She hung her head as she walked toward May. “I could just go out the balcony and see the lights cuz now it’s all decorated. That’d make me cold.” She softly suggested.

May sniggered as she put a hand on the little girl’s back and urged her toward the bedroom. “Nice try, kid.” 

William chuckled as he began stacking the boxes that would be stored in the laundry room until the tree was taken down. “You take a short rest, sunnu. You worked hard. I will prepare a grand dinner for us all.”

Skye dragged her feet like a doomed criminal begin dragged to the jail. May could not help her silent laugh at the child’s dramatics. She stopped when she heard the faint jingle of her business cell phone. In all of the family activity she had left it on the desk in her office. Even at the highest volume it could not have been heard over the music. She frowned at the knowledge that it would not be ringing unless there was an emergency and she was needed. She looked from Skye who had stopped in front of her and the spiral staircase that led to her office then back to her father who let out a soft sigh. He had been here before on the many occasions that her mother was called away from family and celebrations and traditions because there was a situation only she could handle. 

She’d told Piper she was unavailable until Monday. It had to be something urgent for the agent to disturb her. She stood frozen, Skye needed her right now. Piper would have to wait. The phone rang a few more seconds then went silent. May waited for it to ring again…she waited long enough for Skye to turn and smiled at her thinking she’d changed her mind. She turned back and shook her head.

“Let’s go, kid. If it’s that important they’ll call back.” May pointed to the bedroom and Skye let out a whiny protest but complied.

xx

Twenty five minutes later May joined her father in the kitchen. He had already brewed a pot of tea and set a cup and saucer for her. She dropped into her chair and let out an exasperated breath.

“She fought me until the very end but she is finally asleep.” May breathed before she took a small sip of the hot tea.

“I remember a small girl who put up much the same fight when she was too excited to let sleep take its toll.” William smiled as he poured more tea into his own cup.

Melinda smiled. “And I remember a father that would not give up until I was just as sound asleep.” She turned toward the stairs and began to rise when William placed a hand lightly on hers.

“It has not rung again. Perhaps someone else will see to this earth shattering situation.” He hoped.

It would be nice, she thought, if just this once there was someone else. Then again, the phone had been silent since she took Skye to her room. Her father would not lie to her. If it had rung he would let her know. She slowly eased back into her chair and picked up her cup. “We can o…”

A frantic knock at the door stopped her. For a moment she merely stared at her father then looked to the clock on the kitchen wall…almost six. She thought of her neighbor, but the woman normally called before arriving at her door. She rose and started for the door while the knocking continued. She pulled it open.

“May!” Phil Coulson barked as if he hadn’t expected her to open it.

“Damn it, Coulson,” May looked up and down the hallway then stepped aside allowing him in. “What the hell?”

“We’ve been trying to contact you all afternoon. Thought you’d been compromised.” He spoke quickly, his eyes darting all over the apartment.

“Comp…what…” She crinkled her face in confusion. “In my own home?”

“Things happen, May and now…now we…” He almost snuck down the hall as if he expected someone to jump out at him at any minute.

“What are you doing?” She sneered.

He stopped and turned back then stepped in front of her. “Where the hell have you been? I know you aren’t on any mission and you never ignore your phone so…” He held out both hands and bobbed his head waiting for an answer.

May let out an exasperated breath over her lips and stomped around him heading back toward the kitchen. Coulson let out a similar breath and followed.

“There’s a problem in Shanghai with one of the oper…” He stopped as he stepped into the kitchen.

“I believe you know my father.” May snorted as she dropped back into the chair she had left and sipped her now luke warm tea.

“Phillip,” William nodded toward the man. “Would you care for tea?” He held up the pot. “I can…”

Coulson held up a hand. “No…I don’t have a lot…we don’t have a lot of time.” He glanced at May. “WE need to go now.” He stepped toward the door then turned back and looked at May. He’d never really seen her dressed so…so…casually, yeah that was the word…casually. He took a breath. “You’ve got,” he looked at his watch, “five minutes to…to…suit up.” He barked.

May shook her head. “I can’t just pick up and leave, Coulson.” There was no way she was explaining Skye to him…not now…not like this.

Coulson shook his head and took a step away then stepped back. “We don’t really have a choice, May. They need us…it’s an 0-…” he glanced toward William and stopped with a small smile. “I’m sure your dad understands.” He spoke to May but looked at William then glanced at his watch again.

William held up a hand. “I am sure I can look after things here, Mellie. You have made a commitment to this profession and you must keep your word.”

Melinda shook her head and spoke through her teeth. “There are extenuating circumstances which I cannot ignore and little things I cannot overlook.” She growled, upset now with both men.

“I am well able to handle the familiar circumstance and the little things you speak of, Melinda. Do you not trust me?” William calmly smiled as Coulson paced in the kitchen doorway.  
Coulson’s phone buzzed loudly. He pulled it from his pocket and turned away, speaking rapidly to whomever was on the other end.

“Why’s everybody yellin’?” Skye mumbled as she stood in the archway rubbing one eye. 

“Skye,” Melinda breathed as she rushed to scoot the little girl out of the room.

Coulson turned and flipped his phone closed, staring open mouthed at the child staring back at him. 

“Little things,” William nodded. “Perhaps it is time I brewed more tea…”

May shook her head. “I think we’re going to need something a little stronger.” She wrapped an arm around Skye and turned toward Coulson. “This is going to take a little longer than five minutes.”


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coulson explains his visit, May is none too thrilled  
> William tried to comfort Skye  
> Skye slows down the departure

 

Coulson stuffed the phone back into his pocket and smiled at the little girl leaning against May’s hip.   He looked from the child to May and then back again.  May narrowed her eyes at the man, willing him to drop it and just walk away. 

 

Skye stared at the stranger standing in the kitchen for a moment before looking up at May.  “’Mi in trouble?”  She squeaked a little above a whisper.  “I’m sorry.”  She looked down at her bare feet.

 

May shushed the little girl without answering.  “Things are little intense here right now, Coulson.  I’m sure Morse or Rodriguez is available.”

 

Coulson smiled and gave a tiny finger wave to the little girl while answering May.  “On task, off the grid in Barcelona...the other’s gone dark…”

 

Skye smiled back at this silly man.  He was dressed like guys that worked in Mrs. Gibbon’s son’s office.  She went there with her one afternoon when she had no school.  All the guys in that office had jackets and ties just like this guy had, but none of them smiled and waved at her like him.  She wriggled her fingers back without raising her hand.  May didn’t sound happy and she was still not sure she wasn’t in trouble.

 

“Fury knows I’m on an indefinite leave…why?”  May started.

 

“Cuz you’re the best and he knows that too.”  Coulson answered before she had a chance to finish.  He spoke to May but continued making eye contact with the little girl who stood before her.

 

May let out a frustrated sigh.  She and the director had had a very long and sometimes heated discussion over her decision to become a single mother.  She almost snickered at the fact that Fury had been furious.  She didn’t need his permission and certainly was not looking for his approval, just following routine and letting him know of a change in family status.  It was something all agents were expected to do when something like this occurred.  She was also totally prepared to submit her resignation should he object to the point it became an absolute denial on his part.  Fury could pull something like that.  He expected his agents, especially his best agents, to have no ties…no reason to question their missions or what might need to be done at anytime or to go anywhere without question.  He expected no resistance from them for any reason…especially those brought on by family responsibilities.

 

Of course, Melinda May was a force to be reckoned with on her own and now she was taking on the Momma Bear protection persona so Director Fury had about a snowball’s chance in the hottest region of Hell of changing her mind.  After a lot of shouting and pounding and slamming the man dropped into his desk chair and listened to the entire story.  In the end he relented…May liked to think that under all that bravado and machismos beat an understanding heart.  Well, either that or she wore him down because she had no intention of giving up now or ever.  The man agreed to help her in any way possible with the understanding she would remain as dedicated to her job as she had been since he drafted her into the academy.

 

May agreed, not to pacify the man, but because she intended to do just that right from the beginning.  She’d02 grown up with a mother dedicated to her job and a father dedicated to her.  She would be both parents and Skye would not suffer.  Melinda May would return from every mission, completed one hundred percent.  She would return to that little girl, safe and sound.  She promised herself and she promised Skye. 

 

When she requested this leave just after Thanksgiving, she fully intended to return after the New Year.  She’d also agreed to cut the leave short if anything became so intense that her skills were needed.  The fact that Coulson arrived at her door in the first time in _forever_ made it pretty damn apparent that that was the case. 

 

May let out a soft sigh, mentally running through everything she would have to do before ‘grabbing her go bag’. 

 

Coulson had stepped closer and squatted down in front of Skye.  “Hey, angel eyes,” he spoke softly. 

 

Skye smiled shyly and leaned closer to May, reaching to take her hand.

 

“I bet you’ve come to live with May, huh.”  He stated more than asked as he tapped his finger on her chest.  “I’m Coulson.  What’s your name?”

 

“Skye,” the little girl spoke just as softly.  “I’m May’s Skye.”

 

Coulson gave a gentle chuckle.  “May’s Skye, yes you are.  You are May’s Skye.”  He patted the top of her head as he stood and continued.  “May works with me and I need her to come to help with a very important…”

 

“Enough, Coulson,” May spoke through her teeth.

 

“Perhaps, Skye and I should step into her room for a moment.”  William spoke for the first time as he moved toward the child, extending a hand.  “I believe I saw some of my favorite books there.”  He winked at the little girl.  “Maybe you can read one to me.”

 

Skye’s smile turned to a pout.  “I don’t read so good, Yeye.  I don’t get all the words right cept for the little ones, but you could read a me.”

 

Coulson stepped back, brushing off the chill of May’s glare.

 

“I think we’ll all step out for a moment.”  May snarled at the man.  “We need to talk.”  She nodded at her father and turned to follow him and Skye down the short hallway.

 

Coulson watched for a moment, then cleared his throat.  “I’ll just wait here.”  He looked at his watch, tapped it twice then called after May.  “Wheels up in less than an hour…”

 

xx

Melinda used every ounce of her resolve not to slam the bedroom door off its hinges.  She let out several huffs of breath as she paced across the room and back.  Skye squeezed William’s hand, pulling closer to him. 

 

“Is May mad at me?”  The little girl’s voice cracked as she spoke to her grandfather.

 

He smiled at her and shook his head.  “No, no bao bao, Melinda is just upset over the arrival of her friend.”

 

Skye scrunched up her nose and shook her head.  “I don’t think he’s her friend, Yeye.  She’s too mad.”  She looked at May who still paced across the room and inched a bit behind her grandfather.

 

“Melinda,” William patted Skye’s shoulder as he took a step toward his daughter.  “It is not worth the turmoil you are creating for yourself and I believe you are frightening the child.”

 

May stopped and peered past her father at the small child pressed against the side of her small desk.  Her eyes wide with uncertainty as she nibbled her thumb nail.  May let out a long breath and ran a hand through her hair, slipping it behind one ear.  She drew a breath and forced a smile.  Stepping around her father she spoke softly to the little girl.

 

“Skye, I am so sorry…” her voice cracked just enough for her father to hear before the little girl rushed into her open arms.

 

“I’m sorry, May.”  Skye squeaked as she snuggled into the embrace.

 

May stood, bringing the small girl up into her arms and placing a kiss on her cheek.  She cringed at the warmth still there.  “You don’t have to be sorry, Skye.  You did nothing wrong.”  She pulled the little girl closer and looked to her father.

 

“I believe you owe Phillip an explanation.”  He spoke without admonishing her.  It was simply a fact.

 

May looked at Skye, still wrapped around her like a small monkey.  She kissed the back of the little girl’s head as she swayed side to side.  “Are you sure about this baba?”

 

“I have much experience with a small girl, even one that misses her mama.  We will be fine, Mellie.”  He smiled back at her as he reached for the child.

 

May kissed Skye again, frowning at the feverish warmth against her.  “She’s still warm, baba.  I can’t leave her when she’s sick.”

 

“I will be sure to administer the medicine and I believe your kind neighbor has medical experience.  Does she not?”  He smiled at his daughter’s reluctance to release the child.

 

Skye lifted her head from Melinda’s shoulder.  “Mrs. Gibbons was a nurse fer a long time then she got tired.”  She informed William.

 

He reached out and took the little girl, amazed at how light she felt.  “I believe you mean _re_ tired, sunnu.”  He smiled and she nodded.

 

“She still knows how to do nurse stuff,” Skye nodded.  “But she’s tired so she don’t shot nobody no more.”

 

“Is that so?”  William smiled.  Skye nodded as she squirmed to the floor and turned back to May.

 

“Where does Carson want ya ta go?”  She asked then chewed her lip.  “Could I come with ya?”

 

May took the little girl’s hand, led her to the bed and motioned for her to sit.  Skye bounced onto the mattress.  May looked at her father and suddenly realized how difficult it must have been for her mother to say goodbye so many times.  She’d resented her mom for so long, for the choices she made and the time they’d lost.  William gave a discreet nod and May returned it before taking both of Skye’s hands in her own.

 

“Coulson,” she corrected, “needs me to go with him to take care of some very important business.  We’ll have to go very far away and I might be gone longer than a few days.”

 

“Maybe a week?”  Skye suggested, blinking at the tears forming in her eyes.

 

May brushed away one drop with her thumb and smiled weakly.  “Maybe a little longer and maybe not, it depends how long it takes to accom…finish what we need to do.”  She explained.

 

Skye drew a shaky breath and swallowed the sob she felt rising.  “You’ll come back?”

 

“Always,” May smiled again.  “I will always come back to you.  I promise.”

 

A small smile tickled the edges of Skye’s mouth.  She knew how May felt about promises.  They talked about it a lot.  You don’t promise nothing ‘less you’re gonna do it.  Skye knew that and May never broke her promises, not from the very first one. 

 

“Do I gotta go back ta the Sisters til ya come back?”  Now the fear crept back into her voice as she mostly mumbled to her chest.

 

May shook her head and tugged the little girl closer.  “Never, Skye, never ever…you will never go back there…you’ll stay right here in your home…our home.”

 

Skye blinked a few times and shrugged her shoulders still refusing to look up.  “By myself?”  She wondered.

 

“No, no, kid, no…” May laughed as she pulled the child into a hug.  “Yeye is going to stay right her with you.  He’s going to help you get all those decorations up and take you to Carl’s and get you to school and make sure you do your homework and wash behind your ears and do your chores and everything you do every day.”

 

Skye settled into May’s hug and nodded at each task mentioned.  May going away for a long time was scary, but staying here with Yeye was better than going back even though Sr. Regina and Sr. Jeremy and even Polly were gone.  May patted her back then ran her hand up and down as well.

 

“How about you let Yeye read the book you pick out while I talk to Coulson.”  May smiled down at the little girl then brushed a hair from her eyes.  She leaned close enough to touch her forehead to the little girl’s.  “Then we check your temperature and talk to Mrs. Gibbons before I have to leave.”

 

Skye wrapped her thin arms as far as they would go around May.  “I wish you didn’t have ta go.”  She whispered. 

 

“Me too,” May whispered back.

 

William stood leafing through the pages of a small book.  He held it up.  “I think I would like to know how this story is told.  I have heard it many times as a child.”

 

“I like that one,” Skye sniffled as she sat up.

 

May rose as William slipped into the spot she left.  “Then we shall enjoy it together.”  He smiled as he opened the book.  “Far away from here following the Jade River there was once a black mountain….”

 

Melinda listened to her father’s story voice for a moment before she drew a deep breath, opened the door and stepped into the hall.

 

xx

 

The kitchen was empty…quiet.  William’s half empty tea cup still set where he left it.  

 

“Never took you for one to go all holly and ivy.”  Coulson’s voice came from the parlor where he stood looking up at the huge decorated tree. 

 

May stepped into the room, barely making a sound as she padded across the soft rug.  She stood with her arms across her chest.  He glanced at her over his shoulder offering a half smile-half smirk.

 

“Well at least not…”  He spread his arms wide and leaned back a bit in awe of the tall tree twinkling with hundreds of tiny lights. 

 

She didn’t respond.  Coulson turned and smiled as he looked her up and down.  “Nice look, by the way…kinda,” he thought for a moment, “homey.”

 

“Shut up, Coulson.”  May growled.   “How dare you come into my home and…” her wrath was just beginning.

 

“Hey,” he held up a hand.  “I called…left messages…called again.  You left me no other options.”

 

May merely glared.

 

“I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t urgent.”  Coulson’s tone changed, became serious.  “I think you know that.”

 

May let out a frustrated breath and averted her gaze to the lightly falling snow outside the double glass doors of the balcony.  She could still see Skye out there, mesmerized by the glistening tree.  “Things change, Coulson.”  She spoke without looking at him.

 

Smiling, Coulson walked toward the kitchen.  He turned and let out a soft chuckle.  “That’s apparent.”  He waited for a reaction that didn’t come.  The man looked toward the archway that led to the hall way.  “Guess you did something about that missing piece of your heart.”

 

“I couldn’t leave her there, Coulson.  I don’t think the kid would have survived,” May paused and let out a long breath.  “And if she did, what the hell kind of person would she be in ten…twenty years?”

 

“Certainly not the one she’ll be after growing here with you.”  Coulson smiled 

 

May dropped the arms she’d held tightly across her chest and turned toward him.  “I thought I’d have more time…”  She shook her head and let the comment drop.

 

Coulson pursed his lips and let out a short breath.  “Rumor has it you put in a request to ride a desk.”

 

“Yeah?”  May replied, leaving the ‘what of it’ unsaid.

 

“You know Fury’s never gonna let that happen,” he smirked, then added, “neither will I if I have any say in it.”

 

May let out a spurted laugh.  “And what makes you think your opinion matters?”

 

Coulson shrugged.  “Oh, I have a bit of influence in matters that involve my partner.”

 

“Partner,” May pishawed.  “Since when are we partners?”

 

Coulson looked at his watch and held up one finger, silently counting to himself.  He lowered the finger and replied, “Exactly four hours ago…right before Fury told me to get my partner’s ass in gear whatever it takes…”  He raised his eyebrows, turned down the corners of his mount and gave a quick shrug.  “He was speaking to me about you so…”

 

May rolled her eyes and shook her head.  “What is so damn urgent neither of you can leave me alone?”

 

Leaning against the kitchen’s archway to the dining area, Coulson let out a short breath.  “Stark’s got some kind of what not machine stashed in some castle in Romania.  Intel says some unsavory characters have their eyes on it and S.H.I.E.L.D.’s powers that be want it out of there.”

 

“Stark?”  May sneered, “that moron playboy jerk that’s always got his face plastered on some check out newspaper?”  She drew a deep breath and silently counted to ten.  “Fury sent you to pull me away from my sick kid and my father who I haven’t seen in almost five years to rescue some Casanova from a self made disaster?”  Now she was livid, clenching both fists at her side and ready to storm into Fury’s office to demand not only a full explanation but his signature on that request effective yesterday.

 

Coulson remained calm, holding out a hand and stepping slowly toward her.  “Take it easy, May.  Stark’s not even in the picture…not the one you mean.”  He paused for a moment allowing her to breathe before he stepped any closer.  She was volatile and more than once she’d knocked him on his ass just out of frustration.  “Maybe you should keep your voice down, huh?”  He looked over his shoulder toward the bedroom doors.  “Don’t want to upset the little one.  Do you?”   The man kept his voice low and measured, hoping she’d come around.

 

May continued breathing rapidly, her eyes fixed on something far away.  Coulson swallowed imagining what she might be envisioning and hoped he wasn’t part of it.  

 

“Howard…Howard Stark…” he clarified.  “According to Carter’s records, they stashed some stuff there at the end of the war figuring it would be safe or forgotten, but it seems something there is on someone’s radar.  We aren’t sure who or why, but for the good of everyone S.H.I.E.L.D. wants it out.  They’ve labeled it an 0-84.”

 

“Great,” May hissed through her teeth.  “And what exactly does this ‘what not’ do?”

 

Coulson let out a nervous laugh.  “Huh, funny you should ask.  They aren’t really certain and the former director’s memory is a little fuzzy on the issue, but Stark had some nasty stuff in the works before he left Europe.”

 

“The damn thing is over fifty years old…probably rusted into small pieces by this time.”  May growled.

 

“Time doesn’t seem to affect this kind of stuff…usually works right through the rust.”  Coulson thought out loud. 

 

“Perfect,” May growled.

 

“It’s not the kind of stuff we want getting into the wrong hands.”  Coulson sighed. 

 

Moving toward the stairs that led to her room, May snarled, “just whose hands are we talking about?”  She continued on her way.

 

“Russians, Al-Qaeda, North Koreans,” he shrugged looking at her back as she reached the door. “Of course it could be an unknown…anything’s possible.”

 

May drew a deep breath, closed her eyes, pushed opened the door and stepped inside before exhaling.

 

xx

 

“What if she don’t come back?”  Skye asked, staring at the door and clearly not listening to her grandfather’s reading of a Chinese myth.

 

William smiled and closed the book.  He knew the child had not been paying attention, but tried to keep his voice at a level it would block out whatever was going on in the living room.  He patted his hand gently on the little girl’s leg.

 

“When May was a little girl she would ask the same question each time her mama would leave.”  He smiled at his already accepted and endeared granddaughter.

 

Skye swung her feet back and forth over the edge of the bed, still staring at the door.  She nodded.  “Did her?”  She looked up at her grandfather.  “Come back, did her?”

 

William nodded as he wrapped his arm around the child and pulled her closer.  “Yes, little one, she did and,” he tapped Skye’s nose causing her to blink twice.  “And hopefully it will not be long before you meet your Nainai.”

 

“I gotta nya nya?”  Skye’s eyebrows rose as she sat back wide eyed. 

 

Again the man nodded, looking down at Skye.  “I am sure she will be just as surprised as you, sunnu.”  He chuckled at the joke the little girl would not understand.

 

Skye nodded back and slipped off the bed.  She padded across the floor and stood next to her desk, staring at the door again.  Absently she picked at the corner of the tablet that lay there.  “Is she gone now?”  Skye blinked several times then rubbed the back of her hand across her eyes.

 

William rubbed his hands across his thighs as he stood and stepped behind the child.  “May would not leave without telling you, little one.  She is still here.”  He rested his hands on her shoulders. 

 

“Lotsa times people just go away.”  Skye spoke in a small voice.

 

William pulled the chair from the desk and sat down.  He turned the child toward him and held her hands in his own.  He’d need to learn a lot about this small person and her distrust of such simple things.  “Do you believe what May tells you, Skye?”

 

The little girl smiled despite her quivering lip.  She pulled one hand free and quickly brushed away a tear.  It wasn’t so easy to stop them like she used to do at St. Agnes.  But things didn’t matter then.  Nobody really cared about her and she didn’t expect them to care.  It was easier that way.  You didn’t get disappointed if you didn’t expect anything.  You couldn’t lose anything if you never had it.  But she did have something…she had May and that meant everything. 

 

Skye nodded then swallowed and squeaked out a whispered, “yes.”

 

“Then she will tell you herself.”  William smiled, hoping the little girl would do the same.  “And I will stay with you until she returns.”  He placed a hand over his heart.  “This I promise and I have taught my daughter how important promises are.”

 

Again Skye swiped at a tear.  “What if the case lady comes fer me?”

 

“I am sorry, sunnu, I am not familiar with the case lady, but you have no worries.  No one will come for you.  I will keep you safe.”  William patted her hand.

 

Skye nodded, but she was not convinced.  Suddenly decorating a Christmas tree did not seem like the most important thing.  Now, she wasn’t sure Christmas meant anything at all.  Maybe celebrating it with a little plastic tree and paper ornaments was okay.

 

William squeezed the little girl’s hand and stood.  He’d heard nothing from the other room for a few minutes.  “Come, let’s see if May and Coulson have settled their disagreement.”  He winked at the little girl as they walked toward the door.

 

xx

 

Coulson turned at the sound of William entering the room.  Skye stepped from behind him and frowned at the man she wasn’t quite sure she liked.  He seemed nice, but he was taking away May and that was not good.

 

“Hey,” the man greeted her softly.  He’d been looking at their tree when they came into the room.  “This is a great tree.”  He jerked a thumb at it.  “I don’t think I’ve ever seen one so big.”

 

Skye merely blinked.  Coulson looked to William who smiled a unsure grin back.

 

“Did you pick this one?”  He nodded toward it as Skye shook her head. 

 

Coulson could see the little girl had been crying and her cheeks were flushed a little more than they should be. 

 

“Sure is a beauty,” he drew out as he turned back to admire the tree, “great decorations.”  He nodded.

 

“Me and May choosed it at the Christmas tree park.”  Skye spoke just above a whisper.  “Yeye gived us the ormints.  ‘Cept that one…” she pointed toward the red lantern with the golden tassels.

 

Coulson moved closer and pointed to the ornament, silently motioning ‘this one?”  Skye nodded.

 

“May buyed it fer me to put onna tree.” 

 

“Excellent choice,” Coulson nodded.  He moved toward the couch and sat down then patted the cushion beside him.

 

Skye looked up at William who nodded and gave her a gentle push toward the seat.  She looked up at Coulson expectantly.

 

“I want you to know, I would not take May away from all this if I didn’t really need her.  She’s very important.”  Coulson attempted to explain.

 

“She’s ‘pornt here too.”  Skye replied.

 

“She’s gone away before, hasn’t she?”  He asked, knowing May had been on at least two missions since the day they spoke in the gym.

 

Skye shrugged then nodded.  “Ownee one day and then two…I sleep at Mrs. Gibbon’s partmint.”

 

“Well, she’ll only be gone a little longer this time.”  Coulson smiled.

 

“A week is a long time,” Skye frowned.  “It’s seven days.  That’s a lots morren one.”  She rocked back and forth squeezing the edge of the cushion tightly.

 

Again Coulson looked to William.  Seven days was a long time for little girl, another seven would be a life time and Coulson had no way of telling how long this would take.  Hell, they could land in the morning and have the damn object by lunch or they could waste weeks searching.  He didn’t even know what the hell it looked like.  No one did. 

 

“Yeah, it is.  Isn’t it?”  Coulson mimicked the little girl’s look.  “How ‘bout I make sure she calls you every chance we get.”

 

“Promise?”  Skye looked up with the worst puppy dog eyes Coulson had ever witnessed.

 

He swiped his finger over his heart twice.  “Pr……”

 

“Don’t.”  May’s voice preceded the thump of her go bag hitting the hardwood floor by a second.

 

He looked to her with the word still on his lips.

 

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.  I won’t do that to her…ever.”  She barked at the man who snapped his lips shut and gave a quick nod.  

 

Hell, in twelve hours they could be in the middle of nowhere and cell service sucked in Eastern Europe, but there was always the Sat-phone…unless they had to go dark or…  No, May was right.  There was no way to promise the kid they’d keep in touch.

 

“Sorry, angel eyes,” Coulson frowned as Skye dropped her head.  “Hey, you okay…you don’t look so good.”  He reached out a hand and patted her shoulder.

 

Skye didn’t answer.  Coulson jumped a second before the little girl threw up…a second too late.  He stood and held on to his own stomach as the warmth seeped through his trousers.

 

A moment later, Skye was sobbing.  William was rushing forward with towels and May was whisking the little girl away.

 

“It is nothing that cannot be cleaned.”  William assured May as she disappeared down the hallway.  He turned to Coulson.  “I believe you should tell the car that waits in the garage that you will need more time.”

 

Coulson swallowed hard and pulled out his phone.


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May's worried. How can she leave her sick child?  
> William has an idea  
> Coulson's impatient

 

“She’s asleep,” May announced, stepping into the kitchen.  The smell of antiseptic cleaner assaulted her nostrils.  She blinked away the tears it formed in her eyes. 

 

“Luckily your mother always had every bit of furniture and carpeting treated with some form of non-stain chemical.”  William nodded as he rolled down his sleeves.  He nodded once before picking up the bucket next to his foot and moving into the laundry room to empty it.  “I have put Phillip’s shirts and socks into the washing machine, but I am afraid the suit will need to see the dry cleaner.”  His voice came from the small room.

 

May looked around the kitchen and then moved to peer into the living room, expecting to see Coulson parked in nothing more than his skivvies.  She was not disappointed when he entered the room from the hallway she had just used.  Despite her renewed anger, May could not resist the laugh that escaped her.

 

Coulson stood clad in William’s dark grey sweat pants that drooped in all the wrong places.  William stood a few inches taller than the man and weighed much more.  The t-shirt he wore displayed a large Panda smelling a bright pink flower.  May recognized it as a night-shirt she’d worn years ago and had tossed in a drawer in the spare room.  Coulson attempted to cover it with a brown cardigan ala Mr. Rogers.  His feet were stuffed into a pair of grandpa style slippers.

 

He merely stood sneering at May as she chuckled at his expense.  “Your father thinks I have a car downstairs, huh,” he shrugged as he moved toward the table.  “Doesn’t make much difference…sent my bag ahead to the plane so…” he tapped his finger on the edge of the table.

 

May shook her head and imagined the ribbing the man would take when they arrived at the airfield.  She turned as her father exited the laundry room.  “She’s almost one-o-three again,” May shook her head.  “It’s got to be more than just a reaction to that damn shot.  She’s never thrown up because of it.”  She threw a quick smile in Coulson’s direction despite the seriousness of the situation.  “Maybe it’s some kind of flu.”  She turned back to her father, pulling her phone from her pocket.  She poked in the number and stepped away from the two men.

 

Coulson smiled at the back of the woman’s head as she disappeared around the corner into the foyer.  “Looks good on her,” he commented quietly to William.

 

William shook his head with a raised eyebrow.  He had never quite developed a like for the skin tight black outfit that was Melinda’s work fashion. 

 

“No, no.” Coulson remarked quickly.  “Motherhood! Motherhood looks good on her.”  He elaborated.

 

Looking toward the muffled sound of Melinda’s voice, her father concurred.  “She has found a part of herself she did not know she had, believed she would never need.”  He smiled his satisfaction as he placed the kettle on the stove. 

 

Coulson swallowed his feelings toward the woman who took great pleasure in sniping him at every opportunity.  He didn’t mind.  To him it was all in play and he was more than willing to give it back although it was rather juvenile.  He could not let on but the thought of dragging her away from that beautiful little girl was tearing him apart.  He could not imagine why Fury would insist.  The man apparently knew the situation and still he insisted on having May assigned to this damn mission.  He wouldn’t blame her if she told him where to shove it.

 

“She spent little time with her mother as a child.  Lian was always loyal to her work and after we separated it seemed even less.”  William shook his head as he set a cup on the table and lifted his brow in an unspoken offer to Coulson who shook his head.  “It was not that Lian did not love her child, but…” he paused and shrugged his shoulders.  “She loved her job more.” 

 

“She made a commitment.”  Coulson sighed.  “Took an oath to serve, it meant a lot to her.”

 

William nodded.  “So did Melinda, but she had so much trouble showing her.”

 

“Lucky she had you,” Coulson smiled.  “I guess she learned to be a good mother by imitating a good father.”

 

William merely smiled and Coulson knew it was the first time he’d done so.

 

Both men jumped when Melinda slammed a hand on the edge of the table and let out a frustrated breath.  “Damn doctors…” she hissed. 

 

“It is Sunday, Melinda.  Even doctors have families.”  William tried to diffuse the situation.

 

“And the on call service is brainless…” she let out another frustrated huff.  “Wait twenty four hours and see if she gets worse?  What the hell kind of advice is that?”  She turned and walked into the foyer then returned.  “Or take her to the ER and wait the same amount of time for some mindless twit to tell me she has an upset stomach.”  She threw up her arms and let them drop with a slap to both thighs.

 

“Baker’s available…” Coulson interjected.  “He’s pretty good, worked well with that kid we pulled out of that situation in Phoenix a couple months back…granted the kid was a bit older but…”

 

“Bakkor,” Melinda repeated.

 

Coulson shrugged.  “Just a suggestion…”

 

“Bakkor,” she repeated then paused at the sound of Skye’s call from the bedroom.  She hurried toward her child but not before issuing an order.  “Get him here,” she stopped and turned back looking Coulson in the eye.  “Fast!”

 

William smiled as he took his daughter’s arm and led her to the nearest chair.  He motioned for her to sit and with a deep sigh, she complied.  The man reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a small green envelop.  “Perhaps the mother in you is rushing to judgment too quickly, Mellie.  Skye has not shown any signs of illness.  However, she is rather anxious over the fact you are leaving for an unknown span of time.  I do not know her well but from what you have told me, this little one has very little trust in what we refer to as ‘the system’.”  He put the envelop in front of her on the table as he spoke.

 

Melinda placed two fingers on the small packet and slid it back and forth in a small arch.  Coulson watched with interest, but did not want to interfere with this father and daughter conversation.  He was anxious to see what side William would take, if he took one at all.  The silence between them, however was deafening.

 

“Lots of kids puke when they’re upset with something.”  He let out a short laugh and shook his head.  “I rememb….”

 

“Shut up, Coulson,”  May snarled without looking at him.

Coulson pinched his lips together with his fingers and twisted in a locking motion.  William shook his head again and turned to retrieve the screeching tea kettle from the stove.  He calmly poured the steaming water into a large ceramic tea pot and placed it in the center of the table.

 

“Phillip is more than likely correct, Mellie.  Small children can react much more physically to anxiety than we adults force ourselves to do.”  He smiled and patted her hand that still rested on the small envelop.  “I shall brew her a warm tea to help ease the wind fire.”  He waited a moment before taking the envelop.  “It always seemed to help her mama.”  Melinda smiled weakly as she released the object.

 

“You carry that with you?”  She grinned at her father.

 

He gave an almost nod.  “One does not know when one might need a little holistic remedy and my tea box fits nicely into my bag.”

 

Melinda shook her head and watched as her father poured the dry, crumbled honeysuckle and forsythia leaves into a small cup.  He took a few moments to use a spoon, grinding the tea into smaller bits then stood back as Melinda poured the boiling water from the small teapot into the cup.  The sweet smell of the mixture immediately filled the room.

 

Coulson leaned forward to view the amber liquid. 

 

“She likes a lot of honey.”  May smiled as her father stirred the tea gently.

 

“Is that good for a kid?”  Coulson’s thought became verbal before he could stop himself.  He held up one hand and stepped back, silently apologizing.

 

“Yin Qiao Wan,” William and Melinda said at the same time.

 

“It will help relieve the wind fire that has plagued out little one.  There are times when western medicine has no effect and our Skye is clearly not getting well on what she has been taking.”

 

Again, the younger man seemed confused as he mouthed ‘wind fire?’ and raised his brows.

 

“Fever, Coulson, she has a fever that won’t break or keeps returning.”  May growled, still too upset to speak civilly to the man who intended to pull her away from her child.

 

William nodded. 

 

Coulson glanced at his watch and let out a soft breath.  “We have about two hours before wheels up, May.”

 

Before she could bark back at him, William stepped between them.  “Perhaps we should let her sleep for a short nap, by that time the tea will be cool enough and you can assure her of your return.”  He spoke to Melinda, giving instructions rather than suggestions.  The man turned to Coulson, stopping him before he could disagree.  “In that time your clothing will be dry and perhaps we can find more suitable attire for your trip.”  He smiled.

 

Coulson wasn’t really up to the argument he could not win.  May would not leave without seeing that Skye was feeling better.  She would never walk away without saying goodbye to the child and promising her she would return.  Phil Coulson knew that Melinda May always kept her promises.  He had a feeling the little girl asleep down the hall knew that as well.

 

He gave a cut nod.  “I’ll make a call.”  He announced, pulled out his phone and stepped through the laundry room into the small back hallway.

 

xx

 

“What is it?”  Skye looked into the small cup her grandfather had handed.   Seated on May’s lap at the kitchen table, she turned and scrunched up her face in disgust then looked to her grandfather with wide eyes.

 

William gently urged the cup toward the little girl’s lips, calmly raising her hands with his own.  “It is only a special tea to help you feel better.  I am sure it will be pleasant as your mama informed me you like much honey.”  He smiled his encouragement.

 

Skye inhaled as the cup came close to her face.  Turning her head away she stuck out her tongue.  “It smells like church.”

 

May stifled a laugh and brought the cup and the little girl’s hands close to her nose, inhaling deeply.  “Church?”  She shook her head.

 

“Yeah,” Skye nodded, still scrunched in a ‘yuck face’.  “Like when they sing all them songs ya don’t unnerstand and the priest swings that smoky ball with the stuff in it.”

 

May looked at William who appeared as confused as she was.  They both shrugged their shoulders.

 

“Benediction,”  Coulson sighed.  At May’s look he shrugged.  “My mom was Catholic…been there once or twice.”

 

Skye nodded.  “Yeah, that stuff stinks.”  She held her nose.

 

May gently pulled the child’s hand away and wrapped it back around the cup.  “Well, this is not benediction, it is Yin Qiao Wan and your Yeye brought it especially for you.”

 

Skye thought for a moment then narrowed one eye and leaned closed to May as she looked at William.  “How’d he know I’s sick afore he got here?  We din’t know he’s commin’”

 

Coulson let out a snickery laugh.  The kid was smart…and quick.  May shot him a look that could crumble granite.  He covered his mouth and pretended to cough.

 

William laughed out loud.  “I have brought this tea in case it was needed, especially for the one who _would_ need it.  As it seems, sunnu, that is you.  So yes, I brought it especially for you.”

 

Skye gave her grandfather a sideways glare.  Something in that made sense…kinda…if ya didn’t think about it too much.  She pursed her lips and leaned forward inhaling the scent again.  “I guess it ain’t too bad.”  She looked at May and the others with just her eyes.

 

“Isn’t,” May corrected.

“Yeah,” Skye agreed, sniffing the mixture again.

 

“I think you’re stalling, kid.”  Melinda smiled as she bounced the little girl gently.  “How about a sip?”

 

Skye brought the cup to her lips and tilted it ever so slowly, but pushed it back before letting it pass into her mouth.

 

Melinda shook her head.  “You know, I still have the medicine we had to use when you had that tummy ache and nothing would stay down.  Maybe that is the problem.  We can use that instead.”

 

Skye’s eyes widened.  _‘Hell no!’_ she thought, never wanting to relive that nightmare.   The little girl pulled the cup to her lips quickly, spilling a few drops over the edge.  She took a small sip but before she could remove the cup, Melinda helped her to take a larger drink.  Lowering the cup, the little girl swallowed hard.  She rubbed her tongue against her teeth and the roof of her mouth a few times making a smacking sound, as May waited.

 

“It ain’t…isn’t too yucky.”  Skye tried to smile. 

 

Melinda pressed the cup to the child’s lips again and grinned as the little girl took another drink. 

 

“Maybe it needs more honey,”  Skye suggested.  “Cuz it gots a little bit of not too good taste in it.”

 

William and Phil let out chuckles that Melinda did not object to as she smiled and kissed the little girl’s still warm temple.

 

“I think you have enough honey, kid.”  She kissed the child’s nose.  “And you need to finish all of it and any more that Yeye thinks you need.”   Again, she gently tipped the cup toward Skye’s lips.

 

The little girl grimaced but complied, took a mouthful and swallowed as she squeezed her eyes shut tight.  “What if I throw up again?”  She shook her head and stuck out her tongue.

 

May laughed at the little girl’s dramatics as Coulson took a giant step back.  She tapped the side of the cup with one finger.  “The beauty of this little cup of tea is that it works on fevers and upset tummies.  So, I don’t think we need to worry about that.  But if you’re really worried we still have…”

 

Skye gulped down the last of the tea and swiped her mouth with the sleeve of her robe.  May raised one eyebrow and help up a napkin.  The little girl shrugged, grabbed it and swiped at her mouth then smiled broadly.  May shook her head, just another of her little imp’s endearing qualities.  Skye let out a relieved breath and leaned back against May.  Coulson let out a short huff and tapped his watch then cocked his head toward the door, letting May know they needed to get moving.

 

She wrapped her arms around Skye and breathed in the scent of the melon shampoo the little girl had picked out for herself.  May pictured the green one-eyed fish shaped bottle with a pink spout on the shelf in Skye’s bathtub and burned it into her memory.  She heard the little girl’s laughter in her mind as they shared a silly game at bath time making sure all 2200 parts were clean as a whistle and played the video of sparkle in Skye’s eyes as she hung each ornament on the large tree in the parlor.  These things she planned on keeping close to her heart as she trekked through some god-forsaken no-man’s-land on the outskirts of Transylvania.

 

“Skye…” May began.

 

“Maybe you gotta stay til I ain’t got a fever no more.”  The little girl interrupted staring at the look in her grandfather’s eyes.

 

Skye knew that look.  She knew it meant it was time to go.  She’d seen it thousands of time in her short life.  Sr. Stephanie always looked like that when one of the kids left St. Agnes and every case worker wore the same expression when they came to get her at one of the homes she didn’t quite fit into.  Skye felt the tears behind her eyes and rubbed both fists into them to hold them in place.

 

“Skye…” May started again, turning the little girl to face her.

 

“We gotta finish the story about the boy learnin’ ta be a wizard.”  She tried not to sound like she was begging, cuz that was wrong.  Ya were s’pose ta try ta change things, just do what yer told…but this was May!

 

May closed her eyes.  “Skye,” she breathed.  Before the little girl could speak, she placed a finger gently against her lips.

 

Skye swallowed hard, but as hard as she tried could not stop her bottom lip from quivering.  She shook her head as May spoke.

 

“I have to leave now, kid.”  She swallowed the tremor in her voice and looked to her father who nodded his understanding.  

 

Skye swiped both eyes with her sleeve and sniffed back her fear.  “But yer commin back?”  She didn’t want it to be a question…she wanted it to be a fact.

 

“I am absolutely coming back.”  May assured her, keeping her voice calm and stoic.  She refused to let her emotions take control.

 

“May, they won’t wait.”  Coulson reminded her as he moved toward the door.  “We have to go.”

 

The woman stood, easing the little girl to her feet.  She rested her hand on Skye’s shoulder as William moved closer and wrapped his arms around his granddaughter.  He nodded to Melinda, letting her know all would be find until her return.  The man never let the thought that his daughter, or in her time, his wife would not return.  There was no other choice.  They had to return.

 

May smiled as she slowly backed away, picked up her black go-bag and hefted it onto her shoulder.  She turned and walked toward the door where Coulson stood holding it open.  Determined not to look back, she steeled her jaw and almost marched forward.

 

Skye stood in the kitchen doorway with William’s arms still wrapped around her shoulders.  She watched as the door closed with a soft click and froze for a second before bursting out of her grandfather’s grip and racing down the short foyer.  She pulled the door open and scrambled into the hallway.

 

“MAY!”  She screamed as the elevator doors opened with a soft ping.

 

May turned and dropped her bag a second before the little girl raced down the hall and leaped into her arms, wrapping herself around the woman in a death grip.  All of the tears the little girl had held burst forth in a exhaled outburst.  May pulled her close and felt her own tears trickle over her cheeks.  She looked up to see her father slowly approaching.  She shook her head and held up one finger, motioning for him to wait.

 

“I love you, M…mom.” Skye whispered through her tears into May’s neck.  “I just love you so much.  Please come back.  Please be my mom forever.”  The little girl pulled back and looked into May’s eyes.  “Please…”

 

Again, May pulled her closed and kissed her temple.  “I promise, baobei…yǒngyuǎn de yǒngyuǎn.”  She kissed her twice.  “Forever and always, Skye, I will always come back to you.”

 

“Young yan,” Skye repeated in her sob.

 

May ignored the sound of Coulson clearing his throat in an effort to get her to speed things up a bit.  She nodded to her father who moved down the hallway and reached for the little girl, taking her easily into his arms.  She wrapped herself in his embrace.  Melinda leaned forward and kissed the child’s cheek, pressing her own against it as she whispered on a breath into Skye’s ear, “yǒngyuǎn de yǒngyuǎn”.

 

She looked into her father’s eyes, thanking him silently.  Just as silently he told her they would be fine.  May backed away slowly at first, easing her hand from her child then quickly turned and picked up her back.  She pulled her mask back into place and swiped away the tears as if they were sweat from a blistering workout.  She turned and faced forward as the elevator doors slowly shut and felt Coulson smiling approvingly at her.

 

“Shut up, Coulson.”  She snarled without looking at him.

 

The man nodded and faced forward.


End file.
